


a taste of eden

by sizhu



Series: magic in the air [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi is a mage living on the edge of the city. When the nearby forest gets slated for destruction, Akaashi rushes to save the life of the resident nymph, one Sugawara Koushi. Much to the inconvenience of his friends and the neighborhood apothecary.</p>
<p>Suga is flirty, Akaashi is a love-struck, reckless moron. Iwaizumi always wears a tank top and almost spontaneously combusts and Yachi can't cook to save her life. Daichi and Kuroo just want to run their business in peace and relative quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MUCH LOVE TO [ALTIMYS](http://altimys.tumblr.com), MY EVER KIND AND PATIENT BETA FOR HQ!!BB
> 
> i have no words for how much i appreciate her patience and knowledge when dealing with my writerly diva-ness.

The blaring of the fire alarm was not an unusual occurrence at the apartment complex that sat on the inner edge of the city limits. Despite its relative frequency, it still startled Akaashi. Akaashi jolted awake, body jerking in such a way that his arm knocked a mortar and pestle off of his work desk as he sat up straight. He groaned when he heard the mortar break on the floor and the pestle roll underneath the desk. Leaning down, Akaashi picked up the ceramic pieces while trying to ignore the pounding in his head. He sliced his finger on a jagged piece of the broken mortar and jerked back with a wince. He frowned, sticking his finger in his mouth to stymie the blood and making a face at the powdery residue that had stuck to him from the last thing he’d been grinding in the mortar.

When the pounding in his head didn’t stop or diminish in any way, Akaashi realized that it was actually the fire alarm and not a sudden migraine that woke him. With a sigh, he picked up the remaining pieces of the mortar and put them on the desk so he wouldn’t step on them when he got back inside. He left the pestle lying under it, though, not wanting to crawl under to retrieve it. Akaashi got up and wrapped a band-aid around his finger and grabbed his cardigan, stuffing his feet into his shoes. He figured he should probably evacuate even though he was ninety percent certain that there was no actual fire, and that it was just Iwaizumi overheating because of something Yachi did or said (again, as always--Akaashi thought that Iwaizumi was an easily flustered guy, for all his macho appearance and hell-hound reputation).

Akaashi sighed as he left his apartment and descended the stairs. Really, this was about the fifth time this month alone. Probably about the fiftieth time this year. On the floor below his, Akaashi turned down the hall and stopped at Yachi’s apartment. He rapped his knuckles on the door, wondering if they could even hear anything above the incessant alarm. “Yachi? Iwaizumi?”

There was no answer. Akaashi frowned and leaned closer to the door, listening in. Obscured by the fire alarm, Akaashi thought he heard Yachi and Iwaizumi shuffling around in a panic. Then he heard the unmistakable _fwoosh_ of something (or someone) catching on fire. And then--

“Hold still, Hajime!” Yachi’s voice chided. “I’ve got it covered!”

There was a brief pause under the noise of the alarm, and then a raucous bark of laughter that was cut short by a painful-sounding thud. Akaashi heaved his umpteenth sigh for the night and opened the door, letting himself in.

“Yachi, Iwaizumi, they’re evacuating us again,” Akaashi said, rounding the corner of the foyer and walking into the apartment proper. The sight that greeted him made him pause. Yachi was sitting on top of a lumpy, fluorescent fire-retardant blanket that wiggled and squirmed relentlessly. Smoke puffed out from under the edges of the blanket and Akaashi sighed (yet again). Of course Iwaizumi had set himself on fire _again_ and Yachi had to smother him _again_.

Why was he friends with them?

Yachi had started at the sound of Akaashi’s voice. She jerked her head up and looked up at Akaashi, face burning almost as red as the flaming hound under her. “Akaashi!”

Akaashi stared at them for a good thirty seconds before pinching the bridge of his nose and forcing his shoulders to relax. He arched his eyebrows, almost impressed with how Iwaizumi wiggled his way out from under the fire blanket without knocking Yachi over. Well, it would have been impressive if Iwaizumi lighting himself on fire and Yachi tackling him with the fire blanket wasn’t a regular occurrence.

“Yo, ‘kaashi.” Iwaizumi lifted his hand and waved slightly--though it looked more like he was waving away smoke than greeting Akaashi.

“Don’t ‘yo’ me, Iwaizumi,” Akaashi said with a frown. “Did you set the fire alarm off again?”

“...What makes you think it was me?” Iwaizumi asked, folding his arms in indignation.

“One of these days, you’re going to get us evicted,” Akaashi deadpanned.

“Well, okay, that’s fair, but it wasn’t me this time, I swear,” Iwaizumi huffed back.

“I--uh--” Yachi started.

“We can talk about it outside,” Akaashi interrupted as gently as he could. “Let’s not make them send a search party for us. Then they might _really_ evict us.”

Yachi nodded. She stood up and grabbed her coat from the back of the couch and headed toward the foyer, slipping on her shoes. Iwaizumi followed her, ever the faithful lapdog (though Akaashi would _never_ voice this thought out loud, no matter how much truth there was to it--Iwaizumi was a hell-hound, a demon dog of fire and wrath and yet somehow, _somehow_ he ended up as delicate, tender, timid Yachi’s familiar; opposites in every way colliding, yet somehow cohabiting peacefully--even flourishing).

Once they were outside, gathered with all the other tenants and staring at a not-burning building, they relaxed simultaneously. Their apartments were not, in fact, on fire. And, apparently, it wasn’t actually Iwaizumi’s fault this time. Though Akaashi wasn’t sure how much of that he was ready to believe.

“So, if it wasn’t Iwaizumi’s fault this time, what was it?” Akaashi asked, turning his attention to his friends while he pulled his cardigan tight around him. He frowned at Yachi, who’s jacket was thin, and Iwaizumi, who wasn’t even wearing a proper shirt--fire demons and their constant warmth, he though bitterly. “Mind sharing some of that warmth, you two?”

“Well... Hajime wasn’t the one that started it,” Yachi said, tucking herself close to Iwaizumi for warmth. “Uhm. We woke up and we were hungry...”

“You mean _you_ woke up and _you_ were hungry,” Iwaizumi said, huffing. “ _I_ don’t get hungry; I’m immortal. Don’t blame your shit cooking on me.”

“Hajime!”

“Let me get this straight,” Akaashi started, frowning at his friends. “You set the fire alarm off with instant noodles?”

“Uhm. I wanted mac and cheese,” Yachi said, twiddling her fingers.

“...how do you set the alarm off with macaroni and cheese?” Akaashi blinked at Yachi.

“Yacchan didn’t want to use the stove so she tried using magic,” Iwaizumi said, snickering. He started gesturing between himself and Yachi. “A fire mage. You’d think she’d know better. I mean, her familiar is a _fire demon_. A goddamn hell-hound.”

“The stove takes too long and I was hungry!”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “That’s what they have microwaves for, Yachi. Not _everything_ can be solved with magic. That’s one of the first things we learn.”

“I know, I know...” Yachi pouted. “So I accidentally set the alarm off. Big deal.”

“Now begs the question--how did you get Iwaizumi to set himself on fire?” Akaashi eyed them.

“...” Iwaizumi coughed slightly and looked away from his mage and their friend. “…Well. That’s. We can discuss that later, can’t we? When there aren’t so many people around?”

“He got flustered because my cami strap fell off my shoulder,” Yachi giggled. “He may be a hell dog, but he’s charmingly innocent sometimes.”

“Iwaizumi, I’m fairly certain your summoner setting the fire alarm off is far more important than her strap sliding off her shoulder,” Akaashi said while rolling his eyes. “In any case, now that that mystery is solved, I’m going to go into the woods, since I’m not going to be getting any sleep anytime soon.”

“At three in the morning?” Yachi asked, staring up at Akaashi with wide eyes. “But it’s the witching hour.”

“And we’re witches,” Akaashi replied with a shrug. “I go out all the time. It’s quieter and it’s easier for me to find the ingredients I need when it’s quiet and no one’s around.”

“That’s not what she meant, ‘kaashi, and you know it,” Iwaizumi said, folding his arms over his chest. “There are things like _me_ in the forest late at night like this--things like me that aren’t bound by a contract. It’s not safe. If you’re going, we’re going.”

“Wait--what--we are?” Yachi squeaked.

“If you insist, Iwaizumi, but don’t put Yachi in unnecessary danger on my account.” Akaashi arched his eyebrows.

“Well...” Yachi twiddled her thumbs. “It’s not like I _don’t_ need supplies. And going out now would mean they’re fresher than if I went to Cat and Cowl.”

“It’s settled, then,” Iwaizumi said. “We’re going and making sure that ‘kaashi doesn’t get himself killed in the woods.”

“Honestly, I’m going to be fine...” Akaashi muttered.

Really, did he _need_ two babysitters?

※

Iwaizumi and Yachi led the way down the sidewalk toward the edge of the city. Akaashi didn’t linger too far behind, listening to them chatter quietly to each other. If he really wanted, Akaashi could listen in on them, but he didn’t. Watching them was more than enough. They were... Akaashi watched them closely. He watched the way they leaned into each other, the way their hands brushed lightly against each other until Iwaizumi took Yachi’s hand in his and laced their fingers together. How Yachi tucked herself into Iwaizumi’s side like she was made to fit there. Akaashi breathed out a quiet sigh, smiling wistfully at them from behind. Their silhouettes in the dark melded into one and Akaashi’s smile twitched downward for half a moment. Their silhouettes in the dark complemented each other so perfectly that Akaashi felt his stomach coil into an unpleasant knot.

He wanted so desperately to be happy for them—he knew he _was_ , but he just couldn't _feel_ it. Akaashi forced himself to smile, but it hurt and had more than a touch of wistfulness. They were his best friends. He was happy that they were happy, but his chest ached and his fingers felt a chill that had nothing to do with the blistery December air. There was no bubbly warmth in him at all.

"Hey, 'kaashi, are you okay back there?" Iwaizumi asked, tilting his head to look over his shoulder at Akaashi.

Akaashi started. He blinked at Iwaizumi in the dark and tilted his head back. "I'm fine, Iwaizumi. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Dunno." Iwaizumi shrugged, facing forward again. "But you got awfully quiet all of a sudden, and your heartbeat sounded different than normal. Not as steady."

Akaashi snorted softly. "Worry about Yachi's heartbeat, not mine. I'm fine, really, so don't worry."

"If you say so…" Iwaizumi shrugged again, focusing his attention on Yachi and the sidewalk in front of them. "But you know you can talk to us, man."

"Hajime…" Yachi chided gently. "He said he's fine, so don't push it too much, okay?"

Akaashi silently thanked Yachi for her interference. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky as they walked. The fire alarm had finally stopped echoing through the night air. At least his headache would subside now. Akaashi watched the stars, picked out constellations, and wondered which potions would be best to start brewing, given the season. Before he knew it, the stars disappeared behind a canopy of trees. Akaashi frowned. When had the sidewalk ended? Had they walked so far so quickly? Ah—if they were in the forest now, Akaashi figured he should probably take the lead. Iwaizumi and Yachi didn't know the way to his favorite grove. He double-checked their location before moving ahead of them.

"Akaashi?" Yachi asked, peering at him.

"It's this way," Akaashi replied. "Didn't want us to get lost trying to get there."

"Uhm." Iwaizumi arched his eyebrows, but Akaashi didn't see. "Hell-hound here. We're not going to get lost in the woods."

"Of course." Akaashi chuckled softly. "My apologies. But a forest spirit lives here. The forest changes. It might take your words as a challenge, and I'd rather not risk it."

Iwaizumi huffed, but didn't protest. Akaashi knew the forest better than either Iwazumi or Yachi, and there was no point in arguing that—even if the forest _did_ change itself. And—though Akaashi never once considered this—it was highly probable that the forest spirit favored Akaashi to some degree. Even though it changed and people would frequently get lost, Akaashi always knew how to get to the wild herb garden. Akaashi led them through the trees, peering about in the dark. It occurred to him that lighting a wisp orb would be beneficial, but they were almost there and he didn't want to waste the energy. He could see well enough, and Iwaizumi was essentially a demon dog, so Yachi was the only one who couldn't see in the dark. Akaashi didn't worry too much about her anyway, because Iwaizumi would make sure to guide her safely. He took a deep breath and listened to the leaves rustling in the wind. A sweet, savory scent wafted under his nose and he immediately turned to follow it, almost slipping on the frosty grass. They were close—he could smell the out-of-season herbs flourishing.

"Akaashi?" Yachi squeaked, pressing herself further against Iwaizumi's side as Akaashi made his sharp turn. "Where are you going?"

"It's this way," Akaashi said, tilting his head to look over his shoulder at her. "Don't you trust me?"

"Well, of course…" Yachi clutched her fingers tightly around Iwaizumi's shirt. "But you said the forest changes. Are you absolutely sure you're going the right way?"

"Of course I'm sure." Akaashi stared at her. "I haven't done anything to make the forest spirit hate me."

Iwaizumi snickered softly. He held Yachi close to his side to protect her from the cold. "I don't think that's it, 'kaashi."

"What else would it be?" Akaashi asked, huffing as he crossed his arms and continued to walk in the direction he _knew_ was the right way.

"Well…" Iwaizumi drawled, buying time. He didn't want to say what was on his mind or Yachi's and risk Akaashi running off on them. He grinned wolfishly behind Akaashi. "Maybe the spirit wants to gain your trust and when you least expect it…"

"Hajime…"

"Once you've let your guard down, he'll lure you in and use your body for plant fertilizer."

"What the shit, Iwaizumi," Akaashi deadpanned. "That is highly unlikely; I've been coming here for over a year now. If the spirit wanted to use me as plant fertilizer, it would have done so by now. _You_ on the other hand…"

Yachi giggled and Iwaizumi snorted. They fell silent the moment Akaashi stopped leading them. The trees had thinned while they weren't paying attention. Akaashi stepped into the clearing, heading straight for the small, rippling stream that fed into a clear spring pond that glowed under the brilliant moon. Akaashi turned to look at his friends.

"See? I knew where I was going."

Yachi turned her head this way and that, unable to meet Akaashi's gaze while there was so much to take in. Iwaizumi was distracted by a lunar moth flittering about around Yachi's head, along with the moonlight that cast a silvery halo atop Yachi's blonde hair. Akaashi smiled at them, trying to ignore the rising ache in his chest. It's not like he knew what that ache was, anyway. Whatever it was, it didn't matter, and it wouldn't matter for as long as his friends were happy. He tilted his head, blinking at them. Iwaizumi and Yachi were suddenly staring at him like he'd sprouted an extra head.

"What are you two staring at?" Akaashi asked, putting his hands on his hips like a disgruntled mother.

"I think you're about to meet your forest spirit, 'kaashi." Iwaizumi gestured for Akaashi to turn around.

"It's not _my_ spirit." Akaashi frowned at the hell-hound. "I don't own it or the forest."

Iwaizumi just arched his eyebrows at Akaashi, who quite nearly pouted at him. Any protest Akaashi could continue making about the spirit of the forest _not_ in fact belonging to him died in his throat. A soft, yet boyish giggle tickled at Akaashi's ear, just behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck quivered at the warmth brushing against his skin.

"Well, he's certainly fond of you for a spirit that isn't yours," Iwaizumi said, snickering.

"Akaashi comes here regularly," the spirit said, stepping out from behind Akaashi and revealing himself in his full moonlit splendor. His hair was almost as pale as the moon itself, his eyes a warm chestnut brown. His skin was unblemished—it looked too soft to touch. "He's never done anything to harm my forest, and when he takes cuttings from my garden, he takes only what he needs, never anything more."

Akaashi coughed slightly and pulled his cardigan tight around him. He scratched his neck and turned his head, refusing to look at anyone in their group.

"Ah—where are my manners," the spirit said with a laugh. "You may call me Suga. Akaashi, it's a pleasure to finally meet you face-to-face."

"Iwaizumi." The hell-hound raised his hand in greeting. "This is my mage, Yachi. And I guess you know Akaashi pretty well."

Yachi waved slightly at Suga, awestruck into silence. She had never seen a spirit out in the so-called wild—only ones that had been contracted with magic practitioners from the academy. Seeing an unbound spirit was an oddity—they had to be summoned, otherwise they would rarely show themselves.

"I've observed him every time he's come here, yes," Suga said. He smiled at Akaashi. "He's been very respectful of my home. Sometimes I even show him the way here. Like tonight."

Akaashi jerked his head up and stared wide-eyed at Suga. Suddenly it all made sense to him. When Iwaizumi and Yachi were antsy about being lost, Akaashi always felt perfectly at ease, like he could never truly lose his way in these woods; like he always knew exactly where he was going. He knew, even when he also knew that the forest changed. The revelation must have been clear on his face, because Iwaizumi started laughing so hard he started sounding like a dog with dry mouth, wheezing for air. Yachi giggled softly, rubbing Iwaizumi's arm.

"Akaashi, you look like you've had an epiphany," Yachi said, smiling at him.

"You've been leading me around by the nose this whole time?" Akaashi asked, frowning at Suga.

Suga blinked at Akaashi very slowly, his chestnut eyes almost birdlike in their curious observation. "Well, I suppose that is one way to word it. You do follow scents very well for a human."

Akaashi's cheeks flushed. He folded his arms against his chest and looked away. He tried to ignore his friends laughing.

"Though, I am curious as to why you brought company with you tonight, Akaashi," Suga said. He turned his attention to Iwaizumi and Yachi. "I take it you trust them…?"

"I've known Yachi for years," Akaashi huffed. “We were at the academy together. As for Iwaizumi… He's on a short leash."

"Woah, way to hit below the belt, 'kaashi," Iwaizumi said, the pout in his voice unmistakable. "Just because I'm a hell-hound doesn't mean you can equate me to a real dog. That hurts, you know. That hurts me deep inside my heart."

"I didn't know demons had hearts," Akaashi replied, shrugging, but there was a playful edge to his voice. He turned his attention back to Suga. "He's harmless, I promise. I brought them with me because we were all tossed rather unceremoniously out of our apartments thanks to someone setting off the fire alarm. Again."

"...Again?" Suga glanced worriedly at Iwaizumi and Yachi.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault this time!" Iwaizumi grit his teeth. Akaashi could have sworn he saw a tail fluffing out and bristling, but that was impossible because Iwaizumi didn't _have_ a tail. Sure, his ears were pointed and slightly elongated, and his pupils were slit like a fox's, but he had no tail (though sometimes, like now, it was easy to imagine one). Akaashi couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Hajime isn't going to set your forest on fire, Suga," Yachi said while twiddling her thumbs.

Suga looked between the bristling Iwaizumi and the slightly smug looking Akaashi in curiosity. He tilted his head before returning his attention to Yachi. "Your familiar spontaneously combusts?"

There was a pause as Suga considered the information he received, and studied Iwaizumi with a curious eye.

"What?" Iwaizumi crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you a… Different species of hell-hound that lights itself on fire?" Suga asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Oh, it's nothing like that," Yachi said, smiling sheepishly.

"He's very attached to Yachi," Akaashi said with a snicker. "When he gets flustered around her, he lights up like a Roman candle."

"I do _not_ ," Iwaizumi huffed and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants.  It was hard to see the blush against his dark skin. "Yacchan, you're not gonna let 'kaashi treat me like this, are you?"

"Well, you know how Akaashi is, Hajime…" Yachi trailed, picking at her fingers. "He only does it to rile you up, you know…"

Iwaizumi held his disgruntled expression for a moment longer, but started laughing when he couldn't anymore. When he did, Yachi finally relaxed—relieved that there was no real tension.

"Don't worry, Yacchan. 'kaashi can't get under my skin anymore," Iwaizumi said, ruffling her hair gently.

Akaashi rolled his eyes. He broke away from the group and made his way toward the edge of the small spring of water. He knelt down and began taking small cuttings of the herbs he needed, doing his best to ignore the party of three behind him.

"Akaashi~." Suga's voice almost sang behind him, as close as it had been before Suga had showed himself. "What do you need?"

"Thistle, amaryllis…" Akaashi picked his fingers gently through the flora, lips turned downward in a thoughtful expression. "Liverworts."

"Anything else?" Suga asked, twirling his finger at Akaashi's side and watching the requested plants grow.

One by one, they sprouted. In the order that Akaashi stated, first thistle sprouted, followed by blooms of amaryllis, then tendrils of liverwort. Suga hummed softly while he grew the plants from nothing. Akaashi blinked and turned his head to Suga. He watched for a moment, curious and awestruck. The growth of the creeping liverwort and the blooming amaryllis was mesmerizing.

"What are you doing?" Akaashi asked, lips twitching downward as he tried to disapprove.

"Giving you the plants you need," Suga said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He gently plucked up the freshly grown plants. "What else do you need, Akaashi? I can get you anything you like, as long as it's plant."

"…" Akaashi didn't answer immediately, pausing to consider. After what felt like several minutes, he relented and accepted Suga's offer.  "…Suga—would it be too much trouble to ask for water lily and cattail?"

"For you, my favorite human, nothing is too much trouble~." Suga winked at Akaashi.

Akaashi's cheeks burned. He turned away from Suga, focused on taking the cuttings from the plants Suga had grown for him. When Suga finished growing the cattail and water lily for him, he took cuttings from those too, pointedly ignoring Suga's saccharine look. He had almost forgotten that Iwaizumi and Yachi were somewhere behind them—at least until he heard them snickering to each other. Akaashi's shoulders stiffened and kept his head down, focused on his work.

"Iwaizumi, you have little room to be laughing at me," Akaashi said, refusing to glance over his shoulder.

"I'm not laughing at you, 'kaashi." But, of course, Iwaizumi was still laughing—it sounded oddly canine to Akaashi's ears. "But for all your insistence that he isn't your spirit, he's quite taken with you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Akaashi quipped back. "And you should be less worried about my personal life and more worried about how you're going to consummate your relationship without setting the block on fire."

Yachi squeaked. Iwaizumi's whole body began to heat up. His cheeks flushed across to his ears, all the way down his neck to his shoulders. The air around him heated up rapidly. His blush was so hot that it was visible in the moonlight, even against his dark tanned skin. Yachi's eyes widened.

"Oh, no, Hajime! Not here!"

Yachi rushed forward, tackling Iwaizumi with all her tiny weight. It was enough to knock Iwaizumi off his balance. Iwaizumi squawked as he tried to regain his balance, but they only toppled into the pool of frigid, moonlight water. Their fall displaced the water, splashing it up onto Akaashi and Suga, soaking them. The water sizzled as it smothered the heat of Iwaizumi's body. Suga burst out laughing, sitting back and leaning on his hands so he didn't fall over unceremoniously. He threw his head back as he continued to laugh while dandelions and holly sprouted around him in close proximity, some even decorating his silver hair.

The pool wasn't deep enough to submerge them both, but it was certainly enough to soak them both through. Yachi's hair clung to her face as she sat up on Iwaizumi's lap. She wiped the water from her eyes and pushed her hair back, making it stick out at odd, curly angles. She opened her mouth and coughed a bit, expelling water that she'd almost inhaled. Iwaizumi shook his head quickly, flinging water from his hair. He huffed, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, Yacchan," Iwaizumi said, looking away from her.

"It's okay, Hajime, it's not your fault." Yachi smiled and leaned forward, kissing his cheek - they were in the water, so she figured it was safe enough. "So much for you being immune to Akaashi's riling, huh?"

Iwaizumi's cheeks burned, but the water didn't bubble or steam. "Yacchan…"

Suga leaned toward Akaashi, brushing their shoulders together. "They're a good match. I've never seen a familiar so fond of his mage before."

"Mmn. I agree. Many of the matches I've seen started off as contentious until one or the other proved themselves…" Akaashi yawned. "I think we might be allowed back into our apartments now."

"Awh, Akaashi, are you leaving me so soon?" Suga asked, pitching a whine in his voice.

"We've been out here for hours," Akaashi said, blinking at the earth spirit. "It's almost dawn now, Suga. I think it's time for us to go home before we get sick out here in the cold."

"Akaashi makes a good point," Yachi said, crawling out of the pool of water and wringing out her hair. In all the excitement, she’d forgotten her reason for accompanying Akaashi in the first place.

Iwaizumi climbed out shortly after her. He shook himself off, flinging water at Suga and Akaashi. He dried himself off with his own warmth while Yachi squeezed water from her jacket. When she sneezed, Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, drying her off the same way he did himself.

"I think we should take Yacchan home before she gets sick," Iwaizumi said, concern tugging at the edge of his voice.

"I guess you're right," Suga said with a dramatic sigh. "It's going to start snowing again soon, so you'd best get inside and get warm."

Akaashi pushed himself up to his feet and pulled his cardigan tightly around him. He looked down at Suga, who was still sitting at the edge of the water. "It was… good to meet you. Even if you were leading me around by the nose all these years."

"Would you believe me if I told you I was shy?" Suga asked, poking his lower lip out as he batted his lashes up at Akaashi.

"…" Akaashi gave Suga a level stare. "No.”

"That's very rude of you, Akaashi," Suga said with a pout.

"I'm not falling for your crocodile tears," Akaashi replied.

Akaashi offered his hand to Suga with every intention of helping him up off the ground. Suga blinked up at him in mild curiosity before reaching out and taking Akaashi's hand. He made a surprised squeak when Akaashi fluidly pulled him up to his feet as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Once Suga was on his feet, Akaashi let go of his hand, looking away to hide the red he felt in his cheeks. He tied his cardigan's ties around his waist and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He cleared his throat.

"We should get going now, Suga," Akaashi said.

"If you must." Suga picked some of the holly that had sprouted in his hair and offered it to Akaashi. "Come visit again soon, alright?"

"O-Of course," Akaashi stammered, huffing. He didn't take the holly offered to him. "As long as you're not going to hide and lead me on an invisible string…"

"No more tricks, I promise," Suga said. He smiled at Akaashi, reaching up and tucking the holly into Akaashi's hair. "I think we're passed the cloak and dagger, yes?"

"…I suppose we are," Akaashi agreed.

"Oi, are you two done flirting?" Iwaizumi called over to them.

"We—we aren't—" Akaashi spluttered.

Tonight was not his night.

Suga let out a soft, disappointed sigh as he walked Akaashi toward where Iwaizumi and Yachi waited. He stroked his hand along the bark of a nearby tree. The forest, in return, rustled and groaned as if it were moving. Iwaizumi made an unsettled face, curling an arm protectively around Yachi.

"You'll find it's very easy to get back home," Suga said, standing off to the side, showing what looked strangely like a perfectly manicured pathway through the trees. "The forest knows you're friends, so just walk straight through, and you'll be back at the city limits in no time."

Iwaizumi nodded while he held Yachi close. He looked down at her, rubbing her damp shoulder. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah—it's really late," Yachi said with a wide yawn. "Or is it early? I don't know anymore…"

"A'ight," Iwaizumi said. "Let's go. Are you warm enough?"

Yachi nodded, unintentionally nuzzling into Iwaizumi's chest. Iwaizumi's cheeks heated up, almost glowing in the dark. He shook his head rapidly and inhaled sharply, composing himself. He scooped Yachi up off her feet and carried her off in the direction Suga pointed them in.

Akaashi watched them with a fond smile and an ache in his chest. He tilted his head toward Suga. "She should be fine, Suga."

"Hm?" Suga hummed as he lifted his head to look at Akaashi. "I'm not worried, Akaashi. She has a fine familiar looking after her."

Akaashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Catching Suga's unsaid remark, he replied, "Don't worry about me, either."

"Oh?" Suga lowered his head just enough to peer at Akaashi through his long lashes. "Does that mean you have someone who cares about you at home~?"

"What—" Akaashi spluttered, crossing his arms and digging his fingers into the hem of his cardigan. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then I'm going to worry about you," Suga said. "I want to walk you to the forest edge."

"You said I won't get lost, so why do you need to?" Akaashi asked, furrowing his brows. "I'll be fine, Suga, really."

"Let me, please," Suga said. "I want to."

"Alright…" Akaashi sighed. "But _only_ to the forest edge."

"No further," Suga replied with a smile. "Scout's honor."

"…Do you even know what a scout is?" Akaashi arched an eyebrow at Suga.

"Not a clue."

Akaashi couldn't help but laugh. They walked together, lingering just behind Iwaizumi and Yachi. Akaashi had to match his usually brisk pace with Suga's leisurely one. As they moved, Suga's body occasionally brushed against Akaashi's, making him twitch. Despite Suga's inconspicuous efforts, Akaashi didn't rise to the bait. Soon, they reached the forest edge and stopped walking. Akaashi watched as Iwaizumi and Yachi continued on without him. He turned his head toward Suga.

"This is it," Akaashi said. "This is where we part ways."

"Such a shame." Suga folded his arms over his chest, drumming his fingers against his upper arms. "Visit me again soon, Akaashi?"

Akaashi was quiet for a long moment. He cracked a small smile before gesturing to the holly that Suga had put in his hair. His cheeks were dark with blush. "…Of course. Where else am I going to get fresh flowers?"

"Charming." Suga smiled at Akaashi. He reached out and nudged him just outside of the edge of the woods. "Go home. Get warmed up and get some sleep."

Akaashi hesitated, giving Suga a strange look before heading in the direction of his apartment. Suga lingered at the forest edge, leaning on a tree as he watched Akaashi walk away. Eventually, Suga melted into the trees without so much as a rustle, and when Akaashi looked back over his shoulder to take one last peek at the spirit, he was nowhere to be seen. Akaashi sighed and faced forward again.

※

When Akaashi finally made it back to the apartments, he said a quick goodnight to Iwaizumi and Yachi—and they responded in unison—and ascended the stairs to his unit, flopping into his bed and promptly drifting off.

When the sun rose high in the sky, Akaashi curled up in his bed, pulling the covers over his head. Being on the top floor of his apartment complex had its perks, but not when the sun tried to incessantly burn its light in through his windows and set ablaze the final remnants of Akaashi's half-remembered dreams. Akaashi groaned as he buried his face deeper into his pillows, fighting the daylight in a hopeless battle of returning to blissful slumber. The more he tried, however, the more he woke up. He eventually gave in and threw his covers aside. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms, pressing the sleep out away. He slid his legs off the edge of the bed and stumbled toward the sliding glass door that led to his balcony.

Akaashi yanked the pale curtains aside like they were adhesive bandages, almost hissing at the intensity of the afternoon—oh. It _was_ well past noon. How had he slept so late in the day…? He _never_ slept—even when he dozed off while working on potions and tonics, it was only for an hour at a time at the _most_. Akaashi pressed his palm heel to his eye again. What had happened last night…?

When Akaashi was able to see more clearly and his head less foggy, he pushed the sliding door open and stepped barefoot onto the balcony. He leaned on the railing, looking out across the city. As he took in the golden afternoon, sliding his hands over the railing, his fingers brushed over a sprig of holly. Holly—oh.

Right… He nearly forgot. He met Suga for the first time last night when he took Yachi and Iwaizumi to the forest. Last night—this morning. He picked up the small sprig, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

"…I told him only to the edge of the woods…" But Akaashi wasn't complaining in the slightest. In fact, he could feel a smile tugging on his lips as he tucked the sprig behind his ear and returned to the marginally warmer indoors.

Back inside, Akaashi emptied his pockets of the herbs he'd collected from Suga's garden. Now that he was more alert, he was about to count out what he'd gathered, separating them into their respective jars. Many of his winter perennial jars were still empty, though—and he wasn't sure how he'd forgotten about them while he was out. Akaashi sighed. He'd have to go back out into the woods and hope Suga would let him stock up on what he needed. People were making requests for orders faster than he could fill them, and his waiting list was only getting longer. It was times like this when Akaashi wished he had Yachi's talent and could use pyromancy to tell people's fortunes; he wouldn't run out of ingredients that way. But as it was, he could only produce a flame sufficient enough for lighting candles.

Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed a break, something short to give him a rest. Unfortunately, bills needed to be paid, so back out to the woods he had to go and endure Suga's strange flirting while he was there. But first, a shower.

※

Akaashi adjusted his scarf around his neck and head, walking down the sidewalk toward Suga's domain. Snow melted under his feet as the December sun warmed the cement. He wondered how Suga would react to seeing him again so soon after that morning.

As he continued along the sidewalk, lost in his thoughts, he was unaware of his surroundings. Eventually, the sidewalk ended and Akaashi walked into a construction barrier. Staggering back and catching his balance, Akaashi gathered his wits and blinked at the white-and-orange painted wood. When his brain registered what it was, he frowned. That wasn't there last night—that morning.

Akaashi looked around, brows furrowed. A few pieces of equipment had been hauled out to the forest edge, but the construction site was empty apart from a couple of felled trees. Trees. Two of them lying on their sides, trunks sawed through with machine precision. Akaashi's eyes widened. They were taking down the forest. Faster than he'd ever moved before, Akaashi vaulted over the barrier and sprinted across the torn land. He didn't bother slowing down even once he'd passed the tree line. His own worries shoved in the back of his mind, he searched for his—he searched for Suga.

"Suga!" Akaashi called, slowing down once he was at the clearing and spring. "Suga, where are you?"

Akaashi stopped at the edge of the water. He turned his head this way and that, chest heaving and sweat dripping down his temple. The crisp air burned his lungs as he tried to catch his breath from his sudden run.

"Sug—"

"I'm right here, Akaashi…" Suga murmured, stumbling out from the inside of a tree behind Akaashi. "I'm here…"

Akaashi whirled around. When his eyes landed on Suga, his heart sank. No flora followed Suga's weighty, unsteady footsteps. The dead winter grass didn't sprout to life under him. Akaashi started himself with the observation, since he'd only met Suga in person that early morning. But—Suga was the spirit of the forest. The earth should bloom under him. Akaashi rushed to Suga's side and wrapped an arm around him to support his weary body. He eased Suga down onto the winter-crisped grass.

"What are you doing here, Akaashi….?" Suga asked, looking up at Akaashi, leaning against him because it was easier, not because he couldn't stand.

Suga looked so haggard that Akaashi felt the immense weight of guilt push down on his rib cage, making it difficult to breathe. Akaashi bit his lip. Instead of answering the question, he posed one of his own. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Suga said with a tired sigh. "The trees are in pain, but we're managing. We're fine."

Akaashi pushed some of Suga's hair out of his face. "They just started today… There's still time to make them stop."

"You worry too much." Suga looked up at Akaashi. The hazel of his eyes had dulled since that morning. "I'm alright, Akaashi. I'm just tired, is all. It was—harrowing, feeling those trees fall. But we're alive."

"Can I do anything for you?"

Suga smiled weakly at Akaashi. "That's very kind of you. But what do you plan on doing, Akaashi? You're only human…"

"I'm a mage," Akaashi clarified. "As long as it doesn't involve fire, I'm sure I can handle whatever you need."

"Akaashi…" Suga's expression contorted into something between bewilderment and affection. Suga leaned his head against Akaashi's shoulder, closing his eyes and wearing a tired, but fond smile. "That's very generous of you. I have never met a human quite like you, Akaashi."

"Oh. Uhm." Akaashi shifted awkwardly. He couldn't help the blush that burned his cheeks despite the winter chill. "That's good, I guess?"

"Very," Suga said, laughing softly.

Suga carefully gathered himself up and to his feet, smiling down at Akaashi. For half a moment, Akaashi forgot how awful Suga looked before; he had the smile of an angel, even when it was tired and strained. It hit Akaashi fully that Suga was not, in fact, human. Their jaunt that morning made it easy to forget that sometimes, but when Suga was looking so utterly beautiful despite his pain and exhaustion. Akaashi sucked in a deep breath.

"Is there nothing I can do to help you, Suga…?" Akaashi asked, hesitating around the end.

"I promise you, darling human, I am fine." Suga laughed again, tired and chime-like. "You'll be the first to know if I need help. But until then, what can I do for you? You did come for a reason, didn't you? It certainly wasn't just because you missed me already."

Akaashi's cheeks burned again, more furiously.

"Well?" Suga pressed, hands on his hips. Flora was slowly beginning to bloom at his feet again. Slowly—but it was a start.

Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat before pushing himself to his feet and handing Suga the list of plants he needed. He didn't trust his mouth to properly form words at that moment. Suga took the slip of paper from him and he smiled softly.

"How very simple," Suga said.

"This won't trouble you in any way?"

"Not at all," Suga assured Akaashi. He returned Akaashi's notepaper to him. "These are all in season, so you should find them here easily without me having to grow them especially for you. I mean, I would anyway, but I'm still very tired. The forest will let you find them, Akaashi, if you don't mind going alone? I'm in much need of rest, so I'm going to return to my trees."

Akaashi swallowed and nodded. He watched as Suga took careful, precise steps away from him and melted into the wide trunk of an ancient tree. Soon—soon that tree may not be there. Akaashi felt his chest tighten at the thought of what that might mean for Suga. It was never revealed what kind of spirit Suga was—whether or not he was attached to the forest for life was a mystery. What would happen to Suga if the forest was cleared and a neighborhood put up on the bones of the trees? Akaashi shook his head, not wanting to think about it. He stuffed his notepaper in his pocket and let Suga's forest lead him to the herbs he needed.

As he gathered cuttings and filled his labeled jars one by one, Akaashi couldn't shake the feeling that a pair of tired, hazel eyes were constantly on him. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling. Rather, Akaashi was relieved to know that Suga was still there, even if he was supposed to be resting. While he was distracted, his phone went off, playing a little ditty that told Akaashi that Yachi was calling him. Setting his tools down, Akaashi fished his phone out of his pocket. He swiped the screen right to accept the call and cradled it between his ear and shoulder. When his hands were free, he started to go back to gathering herbs, but Yachi's frantic rambling in his ear made him drop everything. He sighed and picked his phone up off the ground, pressing it back to his ear.

"Yachi," Akaashi said. "What's wrong?"

More unintelligible babbling. Akaashi sighed.

"Breathe. Slow down. Start over."

"Akaashi, it's horrible," Yachi whimpered. "Have you heard? Where are you? You're not at home!"

"…Are you in my apartment right now?" Akaashi asked, furrowing his brows. He glanced toward the trees, wondering if Suga was still watching him from the safety of his resting places.

"Yes, and it's a mess, but that's not important!"

"Alright, I'll bite." Akaashi sighed again, sitting down in the dead grass and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What's wrong?"

"I saw the news when I woke up." Yachi sounded like she was chewing on her lip. She probably was. "They're extending the neighborhood. They want to start building new apartment complexes."

Ah. So that's why she was panicked.

"… I saw the construction," Akaashi said. "I'm in the woods now."

"Oh, no… Is Suga okay?"

Akaashi went silent for a moment as he thought about how to answer. He didn't think Suga was okay at all, but Suga insisted he was fine. It wasn't Akaashi's place to contradict that. Akaashi sighed softly, closing his eyes. When he thought of his answer, he replied: "Suga says he's fine. He knows himself better than we do."

"But—he's tied to the forest, isn't he?" Yachi pressed. "Like—if the forest goes, he does?"

"Yachi." Akaashi inwardly grimaced at his forcefulness. "He assured me he's fine and that he'll tell me when he's not. I can't ask for more than that from him."

"But—"

"There's nothing we can do." Akaashi cut her off. "If Suga wants help, he'll ask for it."

There was a sigh on the other end of the line, then a long and drawn out silence. Eventually, Akaashi heard Iwaizumi's voice in the background, and he chuckled softly. It was as good a time as any to shift Yachi's panic to another topic to calm her down.

"Yachi, why is Iwaizumi barking in my apartment?" Akaashi asked.

"Uhm—" Yachi hedged, shuffling around on the other end. Akaashi heard things moving, like they were being cleaned up and put away. "Your desk is a mess."

"…So?" Akaashi furrowed his brows. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"He's all… sneezy." Yachi still made those shuffling and cleaning sounds. "Uhm. If you ever bring Suga over, you should clean first."

"And if we're bringing him to my apartment to save his life, I really don't think he's going to complain about a lived-in space," Akaashi huffed. He stiffened when he heard something that sounded oddly like laughter coming from the trees behind him. He turned his head toward the sound and frowned pointedly, hoping Suga would get the hint.

Akaashi supposed the laughter was better than the alternative, since Suga had apparently been listening the whole time. He assumed that meant he'd given Yachi the correct responses when he said that it was Suga's decision and there was nothing he could do.

"Akaashi, that is an appalling statement. I am ashamed for you." Yachi huffed.

"Yeah, well, we can't all be neat freaks like you and your pet." Akaashi snorted. "I'll clean my place when I get home. Go… I don't know, take Iwaizumi for a walk or something."

"Hey, I heard that!" Iwaizumi's voice sounded tinny somewhere in Yachi's background.

"Goodbye, Yachi," Akaashi said, pointedly ignoring Iwaizumi as he hung up his phone.

Stuffing it back into his pocket, Akaashi breathed deeply. He picked his tools back up and gathered the remaining herbs he needed, occasionally moving from spot to spot in his search. Faint laughter sounded behind him again, and Akaashi furrowed his brows. He glanced toward those trees, pursing his lips.

"Suga, I thought you were supposed to be resting."

"I am resting," Suga's voice quipped from the trees. "But you're not exactly quiet~."

Akaashi rolled his eyes. He finished gathering everything he needed and stood up straight, dusting himself off and putting his tools back in his rucksack. Shouldering his bag, he turned toward the trees Suga was hiding in, facing them fully.

"I'm heading home, Suga. Rest up." He paused. "Don't hesitate to come for help if you need it, though I don't know what I can do…"

"You've done more than enough," Suga replied, slipping out of the tree he was in.

Suga smiled at Akaashi. He was steadier on his feet than he was before, but still obviously weak in the way he walked. Akaashi gave him a disapproving stare, willing him to go back and rest. As Suga moved closer to Akaashi, Akaashi sighed and put his bag back on the ground. That evidently was what Suga wanted, as he closed the distance between them. Suga reached up and cupped his hands over Akaashi's cheeks, his smile wavering just enough to make Akaashi's stomach churn with concern.

"What is it, Suga?" Akaashi fidgeted under Suga's touch. "What are you doing?"

"I— just want to make sure you're really real," Suga said, laughing. "You're so different from any human I've ever met, truly."

Akaashi furrowed his brows, almost flinching when Suga tried to smooth them back out. "If I'm not real, what would I be?"

"A dream." Another one of Suga's ethereal laughs made Akaashi's heart leapt into his throat. Suga removed his hands from Akaashi's face to pat his chest. He took a deep breath. "Alright, I've kept you long enough. May I walk you to the edge of the forest?"

"…I'd rather you rest and gather your strength," Akaashi said, shifting his gaze away from Suga. "The forest is going to need you…"

"Please?" Suga asked, smiling as his laughter died down.

Silence answered Suga. It hung in the air for a moment as Akaashi contemplated Suga’s begging. Eventually, Akaashi sighed. He picked his bag back up and started walking.

"…Akaashi?" Suga shifted his weight from one foot to the other, hellebore sprouting around his ankles.

Akaashi paused and turned his head toward Suga. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

At that, Suga brightened and trotted after Akaashi, leaving the hellebore behind him. Suga slipped one of his arms through one of Akaashi's, humming softly to himself. Akaashi stiffened at the sudden contact but relaxed when he realized that Suga wasn't letting him go any time soon.

"Thank you," Suga said.

"For what?"

"For letting me be selfish just this once."

Akaashi rolled his eyes slightly. He removed his arm from Suga's, ignoring the spirit's protest. He instead wrapped his arm around Suga to support him in case he weakened.

"I'm not letting you off that easy," Akaashi said. "Once more, only to the edge of the forest. Promise me that?"

"I make no such promise." Suga leaned his head on Akaashi's shoulder. "Don't humans say, 'give them an inch, they'll take a mile'~?"

Akaashi coughed, pretending the redness of his cheeks was due solely to the fact that he was freezing.

"No." Akaashi stared at Suga. "I said only to the forest edge, no further."

"I know, but…" Suga fidgeted, hellebore petals falling from his hair. "I'd like to see where you live. Besides I didn't promise anything. I could easily follow you anyway."

"You know where I live, Suga," Akaashi said, frowning. Suga wasn't his familiar to order around (not that he would give him any such orders), but it would be nice if Suga would _listen_ to him for once. "You left me holly this morning while I was asleep. And I don't normally sleep, either."

"I'm sorry." Suga gave Akaashi a sheepish smile. Still, he somehow didn't look at all apologetic. "You were just—well—"

"Well?" Akaashi arched an eyebrow.

"Serene-looking," Suga said, running his fingers through his hair and scattering the hellebore petals onto the ground. "I couldn't resist. But—I'd really like for you to _show_ me where you live. Having an invitation makes all the difference."

Akaashi heaved a sigh. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder. Giving Suga a studious stare, he pursed his lips. Suga continually shifted under his gaze, chewing on his own lip as he refused to meet Akaashi's eyes. Eventually, Akaashi sagged his shoulders and let out a puff of breath that wasn't quite a sigh. Suga had won—almost.

"If I let you come with me, how are you going to get back here?" Akaashi asked, frowning at the beginnings of destruction around them. "I won't be able to carry you back if you're too weak to make it on your own."

"Oh, Akaashi," Suga said, batting his lashes theatrically at his favorite human. "You're such a sweetheart. You worry so much."

"Okay, you can crawl back to the forest." Akaashi scoffed and kept walking toward his apartment.

Suga pouted, but he didn't miss the unspoken invitation to follow. He perked right up and padded after Akaashi. His joyous expression, however, wavered as he picked his way across the construction. He chewed on his lip. It looked like the construction workers hadn't returned from wherever they'd disappeared to, but the sight of the fallen trees and churned up ground—Suga put a hand to his chest, reaching out to grab onto Akaashi's sleeve.

"Akaashi…" Suga wheezed. "Akaashi, wait. I need a moment."

Akaashi halted at once. He stood closer to Suga's side and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He held him close to his chest, rubbing his thumb over a bare shoulder. They stood there in silence as Suga clutched the fabric of Akaashi's coat and tried to collect himself.

"Hey…" Akaashi squeezed Suga's shoulder reassuringly. "Do you need to go back? You look… sick. Maybe you should get more rest…"

"N-no." Suga gasped. "I'm okay. I'm fine. I—Mn. I knew it was bad. I could feel the forest's pain, but… Actually seeing it like this, and knowing that it's only going to get worse— I just need a moment, that's all."

Akaashi nodded silently before resting his chin on Suga's head while rubbing his back. They stayed like that for several long minutes. Akaashi's steady breathing and careful touch eventually soothed Suga. Akaashi sighed softly, looking out at the destruction. He clenched his fist against Suga's back. Sudden, unfathomable incredulity washed over him. How could anyone even consider tearing down such a place for any reason—did they know they were destroying something literally magical? It wasn't like magic and magical creatures were some well kept secret. They were everywhere. Akaashi gritted his teeth together. Wasn't there anything they could do?

"You're very sweet to me, Akaashi…" Suga mumbled against Akaashi's chest. "Your concern for my home is touching…"

"It isn't fair—"

"I know." Suga smiled. "I think I'm ready now. Are you?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Akaashi shrugged. "Are you sure about this? What if you can't come back?"

"Well… I won't die, if that's what you're worried about," Suga said. He tried nudging Akaashi forward.

"You won't?"

"No."

Akaashi relaxed considerably, sighing. Suga couldn't help but laugh, a quiet, fae-like sound (which isn't all that surprising, since Suga was technically a subset of fae).

"That's… That's good." Akaashi breathed. He started to walk toward the city limits. "It's nice to hear some good news for once. Even if it's small."

"Yes." Suga laughed again, leaning into Akaashi. "It is a silver lining. I'm not _literally_ the forest, so I'm not going to die with it. You were the one that called me the forest spirit. I'm more of a nymph or a dryad, whichever you prefer. But… I've been a part of that forest for so long that once it's taken down, I'll be very weak for some time. I'll be of no use to you while I'm in that state."

"…You're more to me than a source of herbs." Akaashi muttered.

Akaashi tugged Suga's hand, wanting him to follow. Suga did just that—with all the enthusiasm he could muster in his tired body. They walked hand-in-hand the rest of the way to Akaashi's apartment complex. Akaashi said nary a word, but his face told everything. Suga had to bury his face into Akaashi's shoulder to hide his smile.

※

"Thank you for letting me come," Suga said later that night, when he and Akaashi had settled in Akaashi's apartment with Yachi and Iwaizumi and a box of gooey, cheesy pizza. Yachi and her hell-hound had joined them a few hours prior, toting the pizza like it was gourmet. Something about Akaashi needing to remember to eat (and sleep, and clean his apartment once in awhile…).

"You made it very difficult to say no," Akaashi replied, trying to scowl and failing.

"Are you going to be staying?" Yachi asked. "You can stay with us. Our couch pulls out into a bed."

Iwaizumi stuffed a slice of pizza into his mouth instead of saying anything. Akaashi frowned at Yachi, unsure why she was trying to get Suga out of his apartment. Rude.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with my apartment, thank you very much," Akaashi said.

"Akaashi, sweetheart," Yachi said with a sympathetic smile. "Your apartment is a mess, and you hardly ever sleep. How is Suga going to get the rest he needs if you're up all night at your desk, tinkering around?"

Iwaizumi swallowed his bite of pizza. "Yacchan, Suga hasn't even decided to stay yet. Don't get ahead of yourself. But, 'kaashi, she has a point. One of these days, we're gonna find you up here in a coma from exhaustion."

"I can get Akaashi to sleep," Suga interjected, grinning from ear to ear. Akaashi spluttered and tried to intervene (presumably to save his dignity). "But I can't stay. I need to be with my trees. It would be unfair to leave them alone while they're suffering."

Yachi gasped, hands covering her mouth. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Iwaizumi stiffened. He looked between Yachi and the box of pizza. He made an awkward canine sound in the back of his throat before trying to offer her a slice. Akaashi watched them, unsure of what to do.

"I'm so sorry!" Yachi squeaked. "I forgot… Once the forest is gone, you'll—"

"You're very kind, as expected of a friend of Akaashi's," Suga interrupted her. "But I've already told Akaashi that I will be fine. I'm not going to die with the forest."

Yachi nearly collapsed when she heard the good news. She yanked the slice of pizza from Iwaizumi and stuffed her mouth with it to keep herself relatively quiet. Suga covered his mouth to stifle a giggle. He leaned against Akaashi's side, humming.

"Akaashi and I talked about this earlier," Suga said. "I won't die, but I will be very weak."

"I thought you _were_ the forest?" Iwaizumi asked, tilting his head. "That you controlled the changing and everything?"

"Oh, no." Suga laughed. "I've just been there for years. Long before your city was ever built. I… I guess it was foolish to hope they'd leave the rest of my forest alone."

"That doesn't make you foolish," Akaashi said. "That just makes you human."

"But." Suga blinked slowly. "I'm not human…?"

Akaashi shook his head, smiling. Suga, however, wanted elaboration. He pouted, leaning further against Akaashi's side to the point of nearly knocking them over. Akaashi simply rolled his eyes and pushed back—gently, of course, as he wasn't sure how well Suga was doing after that afternoon.

"Akaashiiii~." Suga whined softly. "How can I be human if I'm _not_ human?"

"Well." Akaashi tilted his head away from Suga. "I'm not sure how to explain it, but… One day it'll click."

"Yeah!" Yachi piped up, cheeks pink from witnessing Suga's unashamed displays of affection. "Like… Uhm… Well, I am not helpful at all. Haha. Since I'm also kind of human…"

"Kind of?" Iwaizumi chuckled, slinging an arm around her. He grinned at Suga. "Since I'm _not_ human, I can tell you this: you won't know until it hits you, and then you're kinda like, 'Oh, well. This isn't so bad. Feeling human is actually kind of nice.'"

"That's… helpful?" Suga blinked slowly.

"It'll make way more sense when it hits you, trust me," Iwaizumi said.

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it." Suga hummed and rested his head on Akaashi's shoulder. "I think, perhaps, I should head home."

"Ah, it's getting late, isn't it?" Akaashi unfolded himself from the floor and Suga. Suga made a disgruntled sound at the sudden loss of his pillow, but silenced once Akaashi offered him his hand. Taking Akaashi's hand, Suga pulled himself to his feet.

"Thank you, Akaashi," Suga said.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Akaashi asked. His fingers twitched against Suga's hand. Akaashi wanted to let go, but his hand wouldn't move.

"I'll be alright," Suga reassured. He smiled and stood on his toes, pressing a small kiss to Akaashi's cheek. "Thank you for your concern. I'll see you again soon."

Suga pulled his hand away from Akaashi's and waved at Yachi and Iwaizumi. He bid them a polite goodbye before disappearing from the apartment. Yachi and Iwaizumi watched him go. Once Suga was long gone, they turned matching grins toward Akaashi.

"And you keep insisting he's not yours," Iwaizumi said with a snicker. "You're definitely _his_."

"I think it's sweet," Yachi said. "You don't have to summon your familiar. He's choosing you on his own. I remember I felt so guilty when I first summoned Hajime. I was always afraid I had him against his will."

"Aw, babe, you never had to worry about that." Iwaizumi squeezed Yachi's shoulder.

"Alright, alright," Akaashi said. He held his hands up to stop them from continuing. "If you're going to get all lovey-dovey on me, it's time for you to go home."

Yachi laughed softly. "Thanks for having us over, Akaashi. We'll see you later."

Iwaizumi waved as he got to his feet and scooped up the box of pizza. He left with it and Yachi, and Akaashi could have _sworn_ he saw the shadow of a tail wagging. That wasn't possible though, since Iwaizumi didn't _have_ one. But still, sometimes he acted like it. Akaashi rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind his friends. Well, at least they would leave him alone about Suga for the rest of the night.

Hopefully.

And since he was finally alone again, he could get back to work on those potion orders that were piling up.


	2. Chapter 2

Akaashi hadn't seen hide nor hair of Suga for three months. He was starting to get worried. When he was filling his orders, he glanced repeatedly toward his balcony. Nothing. But, he supposed no news was good news, especially since the spring equinox had come and gone—the earth was growing and thriving, birds were singing, and ladybugs liked to crawl all over Akaashi's small collection of succulents. Suga hadn't come to see him either, but he figured Suga was busy resting up and regaining his strength with the spring. At the moment though, a distraction was welcome, so Akaashi left his apartment.

The bell chimed as Akaashi opened the door to the local apothecary. The sleepy-eyed cashier-slash-store owner greeted him with a wave before going back to his magazine,  _ Witch Weekly.  _ His familiar flit between shelves, both busy and strangely serene about his work. The familiar stood with almost perfect posture as he stocked shelves. Black feathers glistened in his short, cropped black hair and trailed down his neck. When the familiar caught sight of Akaashi, he stopped what he was doing and turned his attention to him with a genuine smile. 

"Oh, hey Akaashi," he said. "Welcome back to Cat and Cowl." 

"Sawamura." Akaashi inclined his head in greeting. 

"Hey, why are you greeting Daichi and not me?" The cashier whined, dropping the issue of  _ Witch Weekly  _ on the counter and pouting. "Daichi, are you stealing my customers?"

Daichi chuckled, making a kind of chirruping sound. He ran his taloned fingers through his hair, rustling his feathers, before shelving more boxes of dried herbs and jarred ingredients. One box slipped from his fingers and hit the floor. Thankfully, it didn't burst open, but Daichi still sighed. He bent low to pick it back up, brows furrowed in concentration as he tried not to drop the other things in in his hands. Kuroo's gaze slide from Akaashi toward his bent over familiar in a blatant stare. 

"Ah. Kuroo, my apologies," Akaashi said, clearing his throat. "Do you have my shipment in…?"

Kuroo jerked upright, coughing as his cheeks flushed. He ducked behind his counter and Akaashi could hear shuffling noises. Daichi sighed somewhere behind Akaashi, standing up to his full height once he'd retrieved the fallen box.

"You called it in, right?" Daichi asked, arching an eyebrow at the continue shuffling from behind the counter.

"…No." Akaashi shook his head. "I put in an order through your website."

"Oh, we've been having some technical difficulties with the website," Daichi explained. "You haven't paid for anything yet, have you?"

"I wanted to pay in person, so…" Akaashi shook his head again. He resisted the urge to start fidgeting. Daichi and Kuroo were pleasant people, and Akaashi did like them well enough, but the apothecary was too cluttered. Shelves were overpacked, and Akaashi was afraid he'd knock something over if he so much as sneezed. And sneezing was a possibility, with the overwhelming array of different herbs and spices packed in such a tiny building. Kuroo finally emerged from behind the counter, holding up a crumpled piece of paper triumphantly.

"Got it!" He grinned. Setting the scrap of paper on the counter, he smoothed it out. His grin faltered. "Oh. Wait, no. This isn't your order."

Akaashi sighed and smiled in exasperation. Daichi rolled his eyes. 

"Tetsu," Daichi said, crossing his arms over his chest. His feathers ruffled in mock annoyance. "What are you doing?"

"I grabbed Yachi's order," Kuroo replied, pouting. "It's not my fault they're so close."

"They're nothing alike." 

"They are so."

Akaashi breathed a small sigh. "I have a list with me, if it helps…"

"That would be most helpful, Akaashi," Daichi said, walking away from the pointless argument Kuroo was trying to pick. 

"I'll take Yachi's order while I'm here," Akaashi said. "It'll save her a trip. What did she order?"

"Uh." Kuroo squinted at the order, muttering something under his breath about needing glasses. "Looks like she needs an order of sparrow bones and conch dust."

"Alright," Akaashi sighed. "Put it on my tab, and I'll let Yachi knows she owes me." 

"You're a good friend," Daichi said. "Let me have your list, and I'll get what you need. Free of charge, since Tetsu can't seem to fix the website."

"Rude!" Kuroo hissed.

"Then fix the damn thing," Daichi deadpanned before disappearing into the shelves.

Akaashi slowly turned his head to watch Daichi flit amongst the merchandise. The crow plucked small boxes of ingredients from different shelves with precision, a turnaround from minutes earlier when he was dropping things. Akaashi tilted his head to the side, blinking slowly at Daichi's ability to be so dexterous.

"Akaashi, we don't have any belladonna," Daichi said. He turned toward Akaashi with a small frown and furrowed brow. "What do you need belladonna for anyway?"

"I use it to make sleeping drafts," Akaashi replied. "I hear that sometimes those sleeping drugs at the grocery store don't work well for people? I only make them to order, though, so not everyone can get a hold of my drafts."

"Damn, Akaashi," Kuroo said. "Have  _ you  _ considered taking some of that? I mean, no offense, buddy, but you look like hell."

"I don't need to." Akaashi cut Kuroo an unimpressed look. "I sleep just fine, thank you."

Daichi clucked his tongue. "You're a horrid liar. You're gonna drop dead one day, you know. Sleep is important."

"Not as important as having a place to live," Akaashi quipped, though his voice was subdued. "I'll… consider trying to get more sleep. I'll consider it."

"Well, I guess that's all we can ask for," Daichi said. He turned toward Kuroo. "Put belladonna on our list to order, Tetsu."

"Aye, aye." Kuroo saluted Daichi with a playful grin before grabbing a pen and adding belladonna to the list. "Anything else Akaashi needs that we're missing?"

"Let's see…" Daichi scanned the list and the shelves, tapping labels with a taloned finger. "Looks like we've got everything else. That's good."

Akaashi sighed quietly in mild relief. The only thing he wouldn't have was the belladonna, but as long as he had everything else, he could do without. He folded his arms around his midsection, making himself smaller so he could poke his way between the shelves without touching anything. He didn't understand how broad Daichi could weave in and out of the tightly packed spaces like he was a hummingbird and not a crow. Akaashi examined each label under each stack of boxes, browsing mostly out of curiosity rather than looking for something specific. 

"Did you forget something on your list?" Daichi asked, peering around a shelf that Akaashi had vanished behind. "I can find whatever you need." 

"No, no," Akaashi said. "I'm just looking…"

"Alright." Daichi shrugged. "I've grabbed everything on your list. Tetsu is ringing them up and bagging them. Let us know if you need anything."

"I've never really been in an apothecary before I met you guys," Akaashi blurts out. "I always thought them too packed…"

"Yeah?" 

Daichi leaned against a shelf, folding his arms across his chest. His feathers glistened in the musty afternoon light that filtered in through the windows. Akaashi refused to stare—black feathers in black hair were not the same as nervous hellebore blooming and falling from silver locks. Akaashi sighed softly and picked up two small boxes. He read the labels and looked at Daichi, brows furrowed together in question.

"Valerian and St. John's Wort," Daichi said. "Sorry, Kuroo's handwriting is illegible. I'm the only one that can actually read it. Those should work just as well as a replacement for belladonna. Probably safer, too."

Akaashi inclined his head briefly in acknowledgment. Daichi took the boxes from Akaashi and took them up to Kuroo. 

"Just curious," Daichi started, glancing back at Akaashi. "How did you get your herbs without an apothecary?"

"…A dear friend of mine lives in the woods off on the edge of town," Akaashi said. "I haven't been able to go see him lately. The construction—"

"Oh, shit—" Kuroo leaned over the counter, wide-eyed. "You know there's only, like, a little patch of trees left, right? They're almost ready to start building."

Akaashi's heart plummeted. Suga—was he okay?

"I—" Akaashi swallowed. "I have to go." 

"Aka—" 

Akaashi was already out of the apothecary, purchases and Yachi's order completely forgotten.

※

Akaashi didn't know what compelled him to go home instead of toward the construction site. He didn't question the instinct though. Frantic, he bolted up the stairs to his apartment and nearly crashed into his door. He ignored the unpleasant smack against wood and buried his hand into his jacket pocket, fishing out his keys. He dropped his keys a couple times before he managed to finally unlock the door and stumble inside his apartment. The sight that greeted him made his throat close up like he was having an allergic reaction.

Suga laid on the floor just inside the door leading to the balcony. He was curled up in a loose fetal position. No flora bloomed around his body or in his hair. His breathing was shallow and labored, but he was alive, at the very least. His eyes fluttered open and closed as he tried to stay awake. They caught sight of Akaashi—the change was immediate and noticeable. Suga slid his arms under him to sit up, but they were weak and gave out under him the moment he tried. Still, he managed to give Akaashi a smile, despite his exhaustion and weakness.

"Suga—" Akaashi rushed forward, kicking his door shut in the process, not wanting them to be interrupted. He dropped to his knees by Suga's body and cradled Suga's head in his lap. Fingers slid through Suga's hair, and Akaashi wished he were brushing petals of some odd flower or another out of the way.

"Akaashi…" Suga rasped, lifting a hand to touch Akaashi. "I'm sorry—I had nowhere else to go…"

"Shh—shh…" Akaashi rubbed his thumb over Suga's cheek and took his hand with the one not on Suga's face. "Save your strength. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Suga closed his eyes and fell silent at Akaashi's urging. Reluctantly, Akaashi let go of Suga's hand. He laid Suga's arm across his midsection, out of the way. Then, with the greatest of care, Akaashi slid his arms under Suga's thin body and lifted him up. Standing, Akaashi carried Suga over to his bed and set him down. He pulled the blanket over him, tucking it under his chin. 

"Akaashi—" Suga started, opening his eyes. He tried to reach out to Akaashi again.

"Hush, Suga," Akaashi said, pushing silver hair from Suga's eyes. He took Suga's hand and kissed his fingertips before laying Suga's arm across his stomach again. "Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

Suga nodded and closed his eyes again with a quiet sigh. He settled as comfortably as he could and allowed himself to drift into sleep. Akaashi kept an eye on him until he was certain Suga was sound asleep, resting like he was supposed to. Once he was satisfied, he moved away from the bedside. He slid the balcony door shut and pulled the curtain tight, darkening the already unlit apartment. He went to the front door and locked it, hoping Yachi and Iwaizumi wouldn't decide to bother him at the least opportune time. Once he was sure that his apartment was secure, he sat at his desk and turned on the dim lamp, setting to work. 

Akaashi had to come up with a way to help Suga get better quickly without a familiar's contract—they both needed to be alert and consenting for a contract to work  _ properly,  _ for their power structure to be balanced. But outside of that, he wasn't sure what would be the best option. So he consulted the book. Booting up his computer, he made sure to lower the brightness of the screen, not wanting to disturb Suga's sleep. He tapped the screen a few times, pulling up the files of the book, swiping the screen to turn the pages as he scanned the lines for what he needed.

_ Temporary Life Siphon _ .  _ (Warning: Potion maker  _ **_must_ ** — 

Akaashi had found it. He swiped the page next, moving past the history of the potion and its typical uses to the ingredient list. He mouthed silently the names of the ingredients needed, writing them down on a pad of paper. Once he'd finished that, he swiped the page again to read the directions. Akaashi set to work, following each instruction to the letter as he ground things in his mortar and pestle. Grabbing a pen knife from his pen holder, he cut open his thumb, letting blood drop into the powder. Akaashi kept grinding the powder, now mixed with his blood, until he had a fine paste. He took the bowl into the kitchen and mixed the paste into a beaker with sugar water before putting it up on the Bunsen burner.

All that was left was to wait for the mixture to finish brewing. While Akaashi waited, he made himself some dinner: cheap noodles that he could just throw in the microwave. Three minutes later, and Akaashi was eating—and still waiting for the potion to brew. He began tapping his foot in impatience. It had been several minutes since Akaashi had finished his noodles. But that wasn't the important thing that needed to get done. He needed to finish the potion before Suga woke up. It was going to be added to a cup of tea served with something to eat. The longer it took, the more it frayed Akaashi's nerves. He began pacing in his kitchen, chewing on his lip. 

Finally, the timer beeped and Akaashi let out a sigh of relief through his nose. He unfolded his arms and stopped pacing, turning off the flame of the burner. Moving over to the counter, he pulled a pair of potholders from a drawer and carefully removed the beaker from the burner plate. He stirred the mixture with a glass stick before pouring it into a thermos. Then he put the thermos in the fridge. 

With the potion brewed and cooling, Akaashi had nothing left to do but wait for Suga to wake up. He leaned on the counter and looked around his apartment. As he really,  _ really  _ looked at everything, he started to realize that maybe, back in January, Yachi had a point about the state of his apartment. It wasn't overcrowded like Cat and Cowl, but it also wasn't nearly as tidy. Akaashi sighed. Maybe he ought to clean up while Suga was resting. That would be a nice surprise, wouldn't it? Waking up in a clean, comfortable, welcoming place?

So back to work Akaashi went, cleaning in the dark.

It was long after nightfall when Akaashi finally finished cleaning. Akaashi wiped sweat from his brow, sitting in his computer chair. It had been a hard day's work, cleaning nearly every inch of the apartment without waking Suga. Though, Akaashi figured he shouldn't have worried too much. He looked over to his bed and smiled softly. Suga was still there, completely undisturbed. In fact, Suga looked better than he had when Akaashi rushed into his apartment. Better—but still fragile. Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat. He got up from the chair and went over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it to get a better look at the resting forest spi—nymph, Akaashi reminded himself. Suga was a nymph. And it was thanks to that blessed little detail that Suga was still alive, albeit barely. Akaashi reached out and cupped Suga's cheek, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone. 

Suga stirred under the gentle touch, and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled at Akaashi. 

"Hey…" Suga said, voice not quite as raspy as it had been earlier in the day. "You look tired…"

"I always look tired," Akaashi replied. He removed his hand from Suga's face and took his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Not as awful as before," Suga said. "I think I need more rest, though… Not as many plants to draw energy from here as there used to be. Trees are the best, but…" 

"Plants…" Akaashi looked thoughtful.

Akaashi glanced over at his newly cleaned desk before getting up. Suga made a sound in the back of his throat as Akaashi's hand slipped from his. He grabbed at Akaashi helplessly, but Akaashi was already out of his reach. Suga pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning back into Akaashi's pillows. 

"Akaashi, what…?"

"Just a second," Akaashi said. He walked past his desk and into the kitchen. He made a food tray with sliced fruit and the cup of tea that was mixed with his potion. He moved to the desk, picked up his potted succulents, put them on the food tray, and then carried that over to Suga. "Here."

"Uhm?" Suga blinked at the succulents as Akaashi put the tray across his lap. "What are those for?"

"They're not trees, but maybe they can help you?" Akaashi asked. "I've taken good care of them. The fruit slices are for you to eat. And the tea is…"

"The tea?" Suga repeated, pressing Akaashi to continue. He picked up a slice of peach and nibbled on it. 

"I made a potion to go in the tea," Akaashi said. He moved the succulents from the food tray to the nightstand at Suga's side. "It's not a familiar binding potion, but it should help you recover using me."

"Using you?" Suga furrowed his sleepy brows, looking down at the cup of tea. "…Is that safe for you?"

"It should be," Akaashi said. "But if I'm to be completely honest, your life right now is more important than my safety."

"That's hardly fair," Suga replied with a pout. Still, he took the tea and drank it. Once it was all gone, Suga picked at the pieces of fruit Akaashi had prepared. "But your heart is touching… Thank you, Akaashi. I appreciate your care, truly."

Akaashi's cheeks flushed. Suga smiled at him. He reached out to Akaashi, pleased when Akaashi took his hand. They laced their fingers together, though Akaashi's fingers trembled. Suga held his hand comfortably tight. 

"You're very timid, Akaashi," Suga said. "Unless I'm in immediate danger. Or your friends are around."

"I am not—" Akaashi spluttered. He tried to pull his hand away from Suga, but Suga just held on tighter.

"I think it's cute."

"I'm not cute," Akaashi stammered. He wiggled his hand out of Suga's grip and started to gather up the food tray. "Are you done eating?"

"Mhm." Suga grinned up at him. "Come back to bed soon, Akaashi~."

Akaashi coughed, standing up with the tray and walking into the kitchen. He rinsed all the dishes and put them in his dishwasher, keeping himself busy and away from the nymph that insisted on flirting while half dead. Eventually, he ran out of things to do in the kitchen. He sighed and looked over at Suga, chewing on his lip. 

"You're mouthy for someone who nearly died on my floor," Akaashi muttered.

"Akaashi, darling, I've been mouthy the whole time I've known you," Suga said, laughing quietly. "You just haven't heard it for most of that time. Come here. Lie down. You need rest, too." 

"I'm fine, really." Akaashi tightened his jaw against an ill-timed yawn. "I still have some work to do. You go ahead and rest."

They stared at each other, neither one willing to budge. They sighed in unison, but Akaashi blanched when Suga tried to get out of bed. He surged forward, catching Suga before the nymph could buckle and crash to the floor. Instead, Suga ended up crumpling against Akaashi's chest. Akaashi wrapped his arms around Suga to support him, rubbing his back. 

"Suga, you are going to be the death of me," Akaashi said. 

Suga simply laughed, sliding his arms around Akaashi's neck. "I got you to come here, didn't I?"

"Entirely besides the point," Akaashi huffed. "Do I need to go get Yachi and Iwaizumi to come babysit you?"

"Why do that when you can keep an eye on me?"

"Because I have work to do?" Akaashi arched his eyebrows as he helped Suga back into bed.

"What's so important that you need to do now?" Suga asked with an exaggerated quivering pout.

"I left my supplies for work at the apothecary," Akaashi explained, tucking Suga into bed. "Sawamura and Kuroo aren't going to hold them for me forever."

"Sawamura?" Suga perked up. "Just call them, then. Daichi will bring whatever you need to you."

"…How do you know Sawamura?" Akaashi frowned at Suga. He wasn't suspicious—just confused.

"He's a crow from my forest," Suga said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "C'mon. Don't leave me so soon~."

Akaashi groaned. He wasn't going to win this one. Something in his gut told him he wasn't going to win anything when it came to Suga. He heaved a sigh and let his shoulders sink.

"Fine," Akaashi said. "But I'm not sleeping with you."

"Well, where  _ are  _ you going to sleep?" Suga asked.

"Who said I was going to sleep at all?" Akaashi shot back, getting up and moving back over to his desk.

"Akaashi, you are so lucky I'm weak right now," Suga said with a childish huff. He watched Akaashi pick up his phone, and he tilted his head. "You're not calling Yachi are you?"

"You said to call Sawamura, so that's what I'm doing."

※

"What'd he bolt so quickly for? Who lives in those woods?" Kuroo asked the next day. The whole scenario of Akaashi coming in to buy more than a basket-full of supplies and then simply bolting had been weighing on Kuroo's mind all day and night. And the next day.

"I'm going to deliver these to Akaashi," Daichi said. He chuckled softly and began boxing up Akaashi's order along with Yachi's meager request into a crate that was easier to carry. "Suga lives in those woods.”

"Who?" 

"A vixen of a nymph," Daichi said. He walked into the back of the store, putting away the order. "Suga and I have been part of that forest for centuries, except he never left. Taking down that forest probably severely weakened him. It's a wonder I haven't seen him lurking around trying to find a new home… Though I suspect he's gotten his fingers into poor Akaashi."

"You're not worried?" Kuroo asked. "Isn't he your friend?"

"Suga is resourceful. He'll find a way to survive." Daichi came back out to the front and leaned on Kuroo's counter. "He's kind of like a weed you can't get rid of that you eventually grow fond of."

"That's a nice way to talk about your friend," Kuroo said, rolling his eyes at Daichi. "But… Are  _ you  _ okay? You were a part of that forest too, right?"

"Tetsu, I'm fine," Daichi said, laughing softly. "You seem to forget sometimes that I  _ am  _ your familiar. And I'm not a nymph. I'm a crow. I'm not as connected to the earth as Suga is." 

Kuroo seemed to relax at the reassurance. He reached out and cupped Daichi's cheek, fingers brushing along some of the feathers in Daichi's hair. Daichi leaned into the couch, keeping his eyes locked onto Kuroo's face.

"Dai, I'm glad," Kuroo said. He started to lean forward, across the counter. "That you're okay, I mean."

"And we're still working," Daichi said, pressing a talon lightly on Kuroo's lips, and preventing him from getting any closer. "You don't get to be lazy on me. Get to work on fixing that website. It's been like a month."

Kuroo whined but obediently withdrew to fix their technical issues. Daichi shook his head and returned to boxing the rest of Akaashi's order. He triple-checked to make sure everything was there. Before he lost himself entirely in his work, he wondered if Suga was fine and not getting himself into trouble for once.

"Is everything ready to go?" Kuroo asked, looking up from the computer.

"Yeah," Daichi said. He grabbed his jacket from the coat rack by the back door. "Behave while I'm gone, will you?"

"Excuse you!" Kuroo puffed up. "I'm always well-behaved!"

"Right." Daichi laughed. He moved next to Kuroo and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. Then, he picked up the crate and began walking back toward the door. "I'll be back, Tetsu."

※

"Akaashi?" Yachi asked. "I don't recall him expecting a delivery from you guys." 

"He isn't," Daichi said, chuckling. "He was picking up an order the other day but bolted before we could finish ringing him up. I thought I'd bring it to him." 

"That's very kind of you," Yachi said, smiling. "So what's the problem?"

"Well, he's not answering his door," Daichi said. "And the box is too big for his mail."

"Oh! Just a second, then," Yachi said. She disappeared into her apartment.

Daichi stood in the hallway, blinking. He waited for Yachi to come back. While he shifted there awkwardly, he heard Yachi and Iwaizumi's voices inside.

_ "Hajime, I'm heading upstairs for a minute." _

_ "A'ight. Don't take too long, okay? The stroganoff is almost done."  _

_ "Oh, awesome. If Akaashi's home do you want me to invite him?" _

_ "Sure." _

Finally, Yachi returned to the door, smiling brightly. She had a keyring in her hand. "Alright, sorry about that. Let's get you upstairs. If he's not home, you can just leave it on his desk."

"Okay…?"

Once upstairs, Yachi unlocked the door to Akaashi's apartment and opened it for Daichi. They walked in together, Yachi behind the crow. The apartment was dark. All the curtains were drawn, and not even a sliver of light filtered in through the cracks.

"I guess Akaashi isn't home…?" Yachi felt the wall, searching for the light switch.

An unexpected voice hushed her. Yachi squeaked, nearly dropping her keys. Daichi recognized the voice and sighed. In the dark, Suga was sitting in a chair and bent over the bed, half sitting and half lying on the mattress, arms folded under his head.

"Suga, what are you doing here?" Daichi asked.

"Living here?" Suga responded, sitting up slowly. He turned on the bedside lamp, flooding the apartment with soft, yellow light.  A head of dark hair stirred beside him.

"…Is—" Yachi took a step forward. "Is he actually sleeping?"

"Yes." Suga threaded his fingers through Akaashi's hair, smiling down at him. "It took me all night to get him to fall asleep. Please let him rest." 

"Well—" Yachi averted her eyes from the tender scene. "I guess that means no stroganoff for Akaashi, then?"

Suga shook his head. Daichi snorted. He walked further into the apartment and set the box of Akaashi's supplies on the desk.

"When he wakes up, let him know that we delivered his order," Daichi said. "And don't rely on him. He's only human. He's not like us or the woods."

"I know." There was a defensive edge to Suga's voice. "I won't hurt him. He's very dear to me." 

"Then offer him a contract," Daichi said, ignoring the bite.

Suga didn't answer him. Instead, he settled back down, laying his torso on the bed and wrapping an arm around Akaashi. He side-eyed Yachi and Daichi, waiting for them to leave.

"Alright, alright," Daichi said, raising his hands in a placating manner. "I'll stop pestering you. For now. But one of these days I'm going to tell you I told you so."

"Uhm." Yachi stammered. "I guess we'll leave you two alone now… When Akaashi wakes up, let him know we saved some stroganoff for him. I mean—it's still being cooked, but—yeah. Anyway. Going now."

With that, Yachi pulled Daichi out of the apartment. They closed the door behind them. Suga sighed once they were gone. He turned off the lamp and curled his hand into Akaashi's, lacing their fingers together.

Outside in the hall, Suga heard the remnants of a conversation between Yachi and Daichi.

_ "Do you want to stay for dinner? I'm sure we'll have plenty of stroganoff."  _

_ "Ah—no, thank you. I need to get back to Tetsu. He's useless in the shop without me."  _

Suga couldn't help but laugh softly. He used his free hand to stroke Akaashi's face and comb his hair.

"I wonder what being a familiar is like?" Suga said to Akaashi's sleeping face. "Iwaizumi and Daichi seem to be very happy with their mages… Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen Daichi happier than when he found his mage."


	3. Chapter 3

Suga paced the area of the floor between the desk and the bed. Akaashi still laid in the bed, perfectly peaceful, as if he hadn't moved once. It would have been endearing and refreshing to see, if Akaashi hadn't been asleep for three days straight. Round and round, Suga paced. Every several minutes or so, Suga stopped at Akaashi's bedside. He sat in the chair and bounced his leg, fingers automatically seeking out Akaashi's hand. 

"Akaashi…" Suga lifted Akaashi's hand and kissed Akaashi's knuckles. "Please wake up. I know I wanted you to sleep, but it's been three days…"

As expected, Suga got no response from the sleeping mage. Suga sighed, pressing Akaashi's hand to his forehead. The longer they stayed like that, the more worried Suga became. The days wore on. Three, five, a week. Every time someone knocked on Akaashi's door, Suga nearly exploded into hellebore. If someone came in, Suga wouldn't have known how to handle or explain the situation. But the longer it went without Yachi or Iwaizumi coming to check on Akaashi, the more anxious Suga became. He would go find them himself, but he didn't know what unit they lived in—and his knowledge of human culture told him that knocking on random doors throughout the entirety of the apartment complex was not the best idea, despite the pending emergency.

Akaashi's small apartment began to look more and more like the old city limits woods. Spanish moss hung from the ceiling and kudzu scaled the walls, coiling around pieces of furniture. Bird of paradise flowers covered the bed under Akaashi, including his pillow, framing his dark hair and pale face in bright, beautiful oranges. Hellebore fell from Suga's hair and followed his pacing footsteps. Akaashi's apartment was becoming a jungle of anxiety and fear. Suga scratched at his arm as he paced, leaving red welts that gradually faded into tree bark.

 

_ Waves crashed against the shore. Late afternoon light filtered over the water. Salt air toyed with black hair. Akaashi breathed it in, one deep inhale at a time. He sat down in the sand, just out of reach of the water creeping closer and closer. His fingers shifted through the sand, searching idly. _

_ "Suga?" Akaashi stared off into the horizon where ocean met sky. _

_ "I'm right here, Akaashi," Suga said. He moved closer to Akaashi, leaving nary a footprint. Dune grass sprouted where he walked.  _

_ "I know," Akaashi replied. He finally tore his eyes away from the water to look up as Suga sat down next to him in the sand. "I'm very tired, Suga…" _

_ "Are you ready to go home?" Suga asked. He briefly looked out across the water before returning his attention to Akaashi. _

_ "No." Akaashi leaned against Suga's side. "I'm not ready to leave just yet… Stay here with me a little longer?" _

_ "Of course," Suga said. He wrapped an arm around Akaashi. "But we can't stay here forever. You know that right?" _

_ "Just a little longer."  _

_ "As you wish." Suga reached up and played with Akaashi's unkempt locks. "Tell me when you're ready."  _

_ "I will." _

 

Suga couldn't pace around and wait anymore. While he didn't know where Yachi and Iwaizumi lived, he did know Daichi, and he knew where Daichi lived.

※

Kuroo and Daichi lived in a small walk-up above the Cat & Cowl apothecary. It was the one day of the week that their little shop was closed, and they wanted to enjoy their time off. That didn't stop someone from incessantly ringing their doorbell that evening however. Whoever was at their door wasn't even letting the bell finish its chimes before hitting it again and again. Kuroo groaned, loud and exaggerated. 

"I vote we turn off the bell on our days off," he grumbled from his position folded into Daichi's side. An old black and white horror movie flickered on their TV screen. 

"It must be really important…" Daichi sighed. He kissed the top of Kuroo's head before extracting himself from the couch, all the while smiling at Kuroo's whiny protests. 

"Dai, c'mon. The movie's just getting good." 

"Tetsu, they're not going to stop until someone answers," Daichi explained. "Besides, we've seen this movie a thousand times."

"But—" 

"No buts, babe." Daichi cut him off with another kiss before heading downstairs. He chuckled at Kuroo's muffled laughter.

Once downstairs, Daichi answered the door. When he realized it was Suga who had frantically been ringing the bell, his heart sank. He'd never seen Suga so distraught before. He didn't have any time to wonder though, because Suga collapsed against him in a trembling mess of briar thorns and purple hyacinth.

"Oh, shit, Suga—" Daichi grit his teeth against the briars and gathered Suga into his arms. He kicked the door shut and carried him upstairs. "Easy on the thorns, Suga. What the hell happened?"

"Akaashi…"

Daichi almost dropped Suga. Cold gripped him. "What did he do?"

"Dai, what's going o—" Kuroo stood up from the couch, almost biting his tongue at the pitiful sight. "Holy fuck. Is that Suga? He doesn't look so good."

"Yeah," Daichi said. He sat Suga down on the couch. "Tetsu, go make some tea, please. We need him to calm down, or we're gonna be sitting on thorns for the next week."

Kuroo obeyed without question. He left Daichi and Suga alone in the living room while he rushed to make as calming a tea as he could. Daichi was usually the tea maker, so Kuroo was left flailing through the kitchen cabinets, muttering under his breath.

"Dai, holy shit, where do you keep the decaf?" Kuroo called from the hallway. 

"Calm down, Tetsu," Daichi returned. "Check the cabinet by the tea kettle." 

Kuroo smacked his forehead with the heel of his hand, swearing under his breath. Of  _ course  _ the tea would be with the tea kettle. He sighed, sliding his hand from his forehead through his hair. Might as well make tea for everyone.

While Kuroo was still tearing the kitchen apart, Daichi busied himself with getting rid of Suga's explosion of thorns. Once there was a clean space, Daichi sat next to Suga, wrapping his arms around his friend.

"Talk to me, Suga," Daichi said. "What happened? Did Akaashi do something?"

Suga shook his head before resting it on Daichi's shoulder. He took a trembling breath. His fingers search for something—anything—to grasp onto or curl into. Daichi gave him his hand.

"Tetsu will be out with some tea shortly." Daichi patted Suga's hand. "Until then, I need you to talk to me. Can you do that?"

"Akaashi didn't do anything to me," Suga whispered, hiccuping.

"Then what has you so upset?"

"He won't wake up…" Suga clutched at Daichi so hard, Daichi thought he was digging thorns into him. Suga continued, "I thought it was good at first. I let him sleep for a day. I thought maybe all his sleepless nights were finally getting to him, so I let him be. But—" 

"But…?" Daichi pressed as gently as he could. He glanced up when Kuroo reentered the room with a tray of three steaming cups of tea. He could smell the jasmine—Kuroo had made a good choice.

"I can't—"

Kuroo set the tray down on the coffee table. He gave both Daichi and Suga their cups, but Suga's trembling made it so that he needed help holding his. Given that Daichi's hands were full, Kuroo held the mug for him. 

"What can't you do?" Kuroo asked, keeping his voice as low and gentle as possible.

"It's been over a week…" Suga tried to nudge Kuroo's hands so he could take a sip of tea. "I don't know how to find Akaashi's friends. And Akaashi won't wake up.

"What do you mean, he 'won't wake up'?" Daichi furrowed his brows tightly. He'd known Akaashi had been struggling with insomnia, but—had his body just finally given out?

"After he took me in…" Suga swallowed the lump in his throat. "I finally got him to get some rest, but now—I—he's been asleep for over a week… What do I do?"

"He's been sleeping for a  _ week _ ?" Kuroo nearly squawked. 

Suga nodded helplessly.

"And where are Yachi and her familiar?" Kuroo asked. "They know him better than we do." 

"I don't know how to find them," Suga said. "They've only ever visited Akaashi's place or my forest…"

"Alright, alright." Kuroo waved his hand. "Dai?"

"We'll take you to them," Daichi reassured. "They know him best, after all. But first…" 

"That's good," Suga mumbled. He pushed himself up, wobbling.

"Don't worry, Suga," Kuroo said. "We'll get everything sorted out. You'll be with your Juliet again soon enough. We promise." 

Daichi snorted softly. "Not funny, babe. This is serious." 

"I know, I know. Jeez." Kuroo huffed. "Just wanted to lighten the mood a little bit."

"I… don't understand the reference," Suga admitted. "Can we hurry? I'm worried about him." 

"Well, I think we should stay here for the time being," Daichi said. He eased Suga back onto the couch while giving Kuroo a meaningful look.

"What?"

"Call them." Daichi nodded to the phone. "Let Yachi know what's going on, that way she can check things out and tell us what materials she's going to need before we leave." 

"That's—" Kuroo paused. "That's actually pretty smart."

Daichi rolled his eyes.

To say that Yachi was unprepared for the phone call she received that evening would be a gross understatement, according to Iwaizumi. He hardly heard any scraps of the conversation from the kitchen, most of Yachi's words hushed under the sizzling strips of beef. What he  _ did  _ hear was Yachi's startled, panicked screech and the drop of something that sounded like it contained small parts. Iwaizumi frowned, turning off the stove and moving the skillet to an unused burner. He walked into the living room, cursing at the painful crunch of a sparrow bone under his bare foot.

"Christ, Yacch—" Iwaizumi cut himself off when he noticed Yachi's frenzied look of terror. Sweeping aside the discarded bones, Iwaizumi approached her, wrapping his arms securely around her. He eased the phone out of her hand and placed it against his ear. "What did you say to her?"

_ "Shit—Iwaizumi—sorry. I tried not to alarm her."  _

"What happened?" Iwaizumi felt himself bristling. He forced himself to calm down for Yachi's sake. 

_ "Well, we have Suga here at the shop. He said Akaashi's been asleep for over a week." _

"And why are we only hearing about this  _ now _ ?" Iwaizumi growled against grit teeth. There was a moment of silence on the other end. Iwaizumi curled and uncurled his toes in the carpet, waiting for the response. After a minute longer, Iwaizumi repeated himself.  "Kuroo. Why are we just now hearing about this?"

_ "Apparently Suga wanted to let him sleep first, but then when he started to get worried, he didn't know how to get in touch with you. He knows Daichi, though. So now he's here with us." _

Yachi trembled in Iwaizumi's arms, eyes watering. She pressed against him, fingers curling tightly into his tank top, nails threatening to cut holes in the thin fabric. Iwaizumi rubbed her shoulder to soothe her as he listened to Kuroo's explanation. He bent down and kissed the top of her head, whispering in her ear that it would be okay. That they had expected something like this to happen for a long time. Hell, he had told Akaashi plenty of times that one day they'd find him in a coma. Yachi was constantly telling him to try and get more sleep, but did Akaashi ever listen to them? Of course not. But it was concerning that Suga was involved somehow—not that Iwaizumi thought that Suga was to blame, no. Yachi had come home last week giddy that Akaashi was sleeping, and that apparently Suga had been trying all the night before to get him to. Still…

"Stay on the line," Iwaizumi said. He let go of Yachi and set her down on the couch and knelt down so he was eye level with her. He took the phone away from his ear so he could talk to her. "Yacchan, I'm going upstairs to check on him. Do you need a moment here or are you coming up with me?" 

Yachi swallowed back unshed tears. She shook her head. "I need to go with you. If—If there's magic involved, you'll need me." 

"Alright." Iwaizumi nodded. He offered Yachi his hand. "If you need to leave, go ahead." 

"I know."

Yachi took his hand. They left the apartment and went upstairs to Akaashi's unit. Yachi unlocked the door and stepped inside while Iwaizumi put the phone back to his ear. 

"Are you still there, Kuroo?"

_ "Yeah. Waiting for you to tell me what supplies you're going to need before we bring Suga over. Daichi's still calming him down—he's pretty shaken up."  _

"No kidding," Iwaizumi said. He swatted a tendril of Spanish moss from his face, frowning at the all the green. "What the hell did Suga do? It's a literal jungle in here."

_ "At least you don't have to prick briar thorns from the couch. Welcome to being friends with a plant." _

"…Fair point." Iwaizumi sighed. 

Following Yachi closely, Iwaizumi turned on the lights. It took several seconds for the lights to actually flicker on, fighting the lush growth that Suga had left behind. Once the apartment was fully illuminated, Yachi gasped so sharply that Iwaizumi thought for a moment that a bug had flown into her throat. Then his eyes slid toward the bed. There Akaashi lay, paler than ever. His hair was shaggier than it had ever been, and his body was tucked neatly amongst brightly colored flowers. Iwaizumi couldn't even see the blankets and pillows anymore. It was evident that Suga had tried hard to keep the overgrowth away from Akaashi for the most part. Yachi darted over to the bedside, flopping into the chair that Suga had occupied prior to their showing up. She leaned over and turned his head, patting his cheeks and repeating his name over and over again. Iwaizumi sighed softly. Maybe she should have stayed downstairs.

_ "Everything okay over there?" _

"Not exactly," Iwaizumi said. He left Yachi by the bed and went over to Akaashi's computer. He turned it on and opened up Akaashi's recipe guide. It was still on the last page he'd read. Iwaizumi swiped the screen to move the page back. "Shit." 

_ "What?"  _ Kuroo asked.

Yachi looked up from her perch, chewing on her lip as she waited expectantly for Iwaizumi to explain what it was that he found.

"Just confirming what I already knew," Iwaizumi said. "And that's that 'kaashi is reckless." 

"Hajime—" Yachi stood up. "What did Akaashi do?"

"He made a temporary life siphon potion," Iwaizumi said. "And either didn't read the warning or chose to ignore it."

Yachi frowned at the mention of the life siphon. That potion required blood as the source of energy. She leaned over Akaashi and checked his hands. She found the band-aid on his thumb and pulled it off, lips pursed together. The cut on his thumb was still in the process of healing.

Iwaizumi swiped the screen, scanning over the directions and searching for a reversal potion. Yachi pulled herself away from the bedside and over to Iwaizumi's side. She peered around him to look at the computer screen, chewing her lip raw. Iwaizumi glanced at her and nudged her gently.

"Stop that," he said. 

_ "Well. That's not good. Isn't he an insomniac?" _

"Yeah,” Iwaizumi replied.

"There's no way for us to know how much blood Akaashi used when he made it," Yachi mumbled. She licked her lips and willed herself to stop chewing on them. "He must not have been completely focused when he made it, because the cut on his thumb is still healing. It’s been over a week, right? Without knowing that, we can't make a reliable counter potion. We'll have to find another way. He should have known better than to use a life siphon, temporary or not." 

"Did you hear that?" Iwaizumi asked into the phone.

_ "Got it. What do you need?" _

Iwaizumi looked at Yachi, waiting for her to figure it out. She was the magic expert. He was just her familiar—her protector, her augmenter, her companion. She was the one with the knowledge and the power. Yachi sat down at the desk and went through the digital book, glad to have something to focus on instead of constantly worrying. If she could—if she could do something to help, she would get it done right. Iwaizumi sighed, relieved that Yachi had gotten herself together. He ran his fingers through her hair. 

"Give us a minute; Yacchan's brain-cogs are turning," Iwaizumi said, unable to stop his lips from turning upwards in a swell of pride.

"We need Suga," Yachi said. "I'm also going to need more conch dust, mothwing powder, and… Uh." 

Iwaizumi glanced down at her, arching an eyebrow. Yachi looked up at him and gestured for the phone. Iwaizumi readily gave it to her. She pressed it to her ear.

_ "What was that 'uh' for?"  _ Kuroo asked.

"Oh, good, I don't have to repeat everything," Yachi said. "Uhm. I'm going to need a few crow feathers." 

_ "Ouch. I'm gonna be on the couch for a week." _

"Sorry, but it's important," Yachi said.

_ "Got it. We'll be there in fifteen with a nymph in tow." _

※

True to their word, Kuroo and Daichi showed up with the ingredients and Suga. Suga, nonplussed, wanted to know why they needed him. As they crowded into Akaashi's tiny apartment, he frantically gestured with his hands. 

"What do you need me for?" Suga asked, voice high. "I'm a nymph—I make plants. I  _ am  _ a plant! How am I supposed to help?"

"Hey." Daichi clapped Suga on the shoulder. "Settle down. If Yachi said you're needed, you're needed. Don't argue."

Iwaizumi couldn't help but chuckle at the exchange. But he knew that if Yachi were in the same position as Akaashi was, he'd be panicking, too. He shook his head and turned to Yachi, who was going through the boxes that Kuroo brought in. She took the boxes and carried them to the kitchenette, clearing off the counters as she walked.

"Daichi, I'm really sorry about asking," Yachi said. "You know I wouldn't if it weren't important." 

"I know," Daichi replied, walking over to her.

"I'll be gentle," Yachi promised.

Daichi nodded and bent over, head tilted to the side. Yachi slid her fingers into the hair at his neck and plucked three feathers as gently as she could. Daichi winced under the action, closing his eyes as the feathers pulled away and beads of blood seeped up from the tiny pinprick holes left behind in Daichi's skin. Yachi put the feathers on the counter and soaked a paper towel. She wrung it out and pressed it to Daichi's neck.

"You didn't need to do that," Daichi said, laughing quietly. He stepped away from her, holding the paper towel in place as he returned to Kuroo's side. Kuroo frowned and touched Daichi's neck with no small amount of affection. He leaned in and moved the paper towel away, kissing the skin where the feathers had been. 

"Sorry, Dai," Kuroo whispered. "I won't ask you to do that again."

"It's fine, Tetsu. Don't worry."

Suga stood by Akaashi's bed, wringing his hands so that he wouldn't scratch his arms up. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Despite his anxiety, he managed to keep himself from turning the apartment into even more of a jungle than he'd already done.

"I still don't understand why I'm needed," Suga said.

"It was his blood that put him to sleep," Yachi said, opening the boxes of ingredients. She began grinding the feathers into a mixture with the mothwing powder and conch dust. "It will be your blood that wakes him." 

"I don't bleed," Suga said. 

"Everyone bleeds," Iwaizumi hummed. "My blood burns. Perhaps you just don't know what your blood is."

"But—" 

"Koushi," Daichi cut in, voice gentle as he used Suga's familial name. "You want to help Akaashi, don't you?"

"I—" Suga bit his lip. "What kind of question is that? Of course I do. He's my very dear human."

"Then trust them," Daichi said. He nodded toward Yachi. "I gave her my feathers. Let her take some blood." 

Suga took a breath and reluctantly left Akaashi's side. He went to Yachi and held out his hand for her. She took a lancet and cut open his palm, sharp and quick. Suga winced, trying to pull away, but Yachi had a surprisingly firm grip. Instead of blood, tree sap oozed up from the cut.

"That—that hurts." 

"It'll heal," Yachi said. She tilted Suga's hand over the bowl, letting the sap drain. "I'm sorry, but it's absolutely necessary."

Suga watched, wide-eyed, pain forgotten as Yachi effortlessly mixed the sap with all the powder after letting him go. As she worked, Suga's hand already began healing, growing tree bark over the laceration. 

"This will work…?" Suga asked, peering over her shoulder. 

"Yes," Yachi said, glancing at him. She looked over at Iwaizumi. "Hajime, I need your fire. It'll be faster and more consistent than using the burner. Kuroo, Daichi, I need someone to get Akaashi cleaned up. Any volunteers?" 

Kuroo and Daichi looked at each other. They looked back at Yachi. 

"Like… Sponge bath or full-on bath?" Kuroo asked.

Yachi gave them a look. "I don't care. Just get him cleaned." 

Daichi shrugged. Kuroo groaned. They went over to Akaashi's bed and brushed away some of the growth so they could pick him up. They toted him into the bathroom. Yachi watched them, rolling her eyes as they disappeared from sight, replaced with the sounds of awkward shuffles and water filling the tub. She shook her head and went back to work. 

"Hajime," she said. 

"Right, sorry." Iwaizumi left the computer and went over to Yachi. 

Yachi handed him a beaker filled with the mixture. Iwaizumi cupped it in his hands and heated it up with a dark fire flickering between flesh and glass. The mixture bubbled and boiled, steam rising from the glass. 

"Thanks," Yachi said, smiling at Iwaizumi. "We'll get Akaashi awake soon enough. Then you lecture him about being stupid and reckless." 

"Of course," Iwaizumi replied. "Was gonna do that anyway, regardless of whether or not he could hear me." 

"How is Akaashi stupid?" Suga chimed. "He was saving my life."

"Okay, so he's stupid in love," Iwaizumi said, snorting. He grinned at the pink in Suga's cheeks. "And it looks like you are, too."

"I—I don't know what you're talking about," Suga stammered. 

"Of course you do," Iwaizumi said. He finished heating the mixture and poured it out into a mug. It continued to steam inside the glass. "This is probably going to taste like shit, Yacchan." 

"Well, we'll let Akaashi worry about that when he wakes up," Yachi said. "We can always have Suga sweeten it with a kiss." 

Suga huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm standing right here, you know." 

"Hey, you were the one that was all over him in the forest," Iwaizumi said. "Seeing Akaashi so flustered was priceless." 

"I wasn't attached," Suga said. "At the time. I… I wasn't. We nymphs are—" 

"We know," Yachi stopped him. "Nymphs become quite something else when they're genuinely attached to someone. The apartment shows it clear enough, Suga."

"You toy with humans for a little bit," Iwaizumi said. "But once you get attached, you get  _ attached _ ." 

"I guess," Suga said, rubbing his arms. He looked around the apartment, at the overgrowth he'd caused. "Will Akaashi be angry at this mess?"

Yachi and Iwaizumi looked around, too. Yachi shook her head. She smiled at Suga and said, "He loved your forest, Suga. He'll love this just as much, because you made it. It might take him a moment to get used to it, though."

There was a splash in the other room and a yelp. Suga jolted up. He moved toward the bathroom, but Iwaizumi stopped him. Iwaizumi nudged him back toward the bed.

"If you want to do something else for Akaashi, you can do something about the overgrowth on his bed," Iwaizumi said, nodding toward it.

Suga looked over at the bed and smiled, demure and sheepish. "A bed of roses would have been painful, so… I wanted it soft and beautiful for him. He deserves it. He deserves all the beauty and softness in the world." 

"Yep, he's in love," Iwaizumi said. "Yacchan, if you don't need me for anything else, I'm going to check on 'kaashi and the buffoons."

"That's not very nice, Hajime," Yachi said. "Go make sure they haven't drowned." 

"We're good!" Kuroo shouted. "Don't need help. We're good. We've got it.

Daichi came out of the bathroom with Akaashi in his arms, wrapped in a fluffy towel. He carried Akaashi to the bed while Kuroo dried himself off and cleaned the bathroom. Suga busied himself with moving the flowers. They shrank back and the bed was left as if it had never been touched. Suga pulled back the covers. Daichi laid Akaashi down. 

"I miss him, Daichi," Suga said. "I miss his sarcasm and his smile."

"You'll see them again soon." Daichi ruffled Suga's hair. He turned to Yachi. "Do you still need me and Tetsu?"

"You can go if you need to," Yachi said. "We're almost done. Just waiting for the potion to cool. Before you go, get Akaashi into a sitting up position. Hajime, Suga, you're gonna have to get him to drink it somehow." 

"Will that hurt him?" Suga asked.

"If he wakes up, from it, he can tell us," Yachi replied. "I mean, he's  _ going  _ to wake up. I just don't know how long it's going to take."

"Oh." Suga fidgeted. 

Daichi, who had yet to leave the bedside, slid his arms under Akaashi and lifted him into a sitting position. Suga moved the pillows behind Akaashi. Once Akaashi was settled, Daichi moved away. He pat Suga on the shoulder. 

"Tetsu, let's go home," Daichi said. He turned to Yachi and Iwaizumi. "If you need us, you know where we are. But I think, when Akaashi wakes, he should see you guys first—we're only passing acquaintances."

"Alright," Yachi said. "Thanks for all your help. If you ever need a reading, I'll do it free."

Daichi chuckled softly. "Tetsu might need one more than me." 

The pair left the apartment, leaving Yachi, Iwaizumi, and Suga alone with the sleeping Akaashi. Suga watched them go before sitting down on the edge of the bed, looking over Akaashi.

"Akaashi…" Suga brushed Akaashi's bangs from his face. "I'm sorry I made this happen." 

"You did no such thing," Iwaizumi said. He tapped the still-hot mug. "Yacchan, ice this. It's still too hot to give him." 

"I'm working on something right now," Yachi said. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Yachi mixed a glass of sugar water for when Akaashi woke up, so he could wash down the taste. While she was busy, Iwaizumi groused and got the ice himself, dropping a few cubes into the mug. 

"You're lucky I love you, Yacchan," Iwaizumi said so casually he didn't realize he said it.

"Please don't set Akaashi's apartment on fire," Yachi replied. "It's very flammable right now."

Iwaizumi made a canine-like sound in his throat, cheeks heating up. He huffed indignantly. "Wow. Rude."

Yachi smiled at him. Suga cleared his throat somewhere behind them. 

"Uhm. Is it almost ready…?" Suga asked, fidgeting at the bedside.

"Just a moment, Suga," Yachi said. "It's still too hot."

Minutes ticked by while they waited for the potion to cool. Iwaizumi shuffled about.

"Did I use too much heat on it?" Iwaizumi asked.

"No, you did just what I needed," Yachi replied, smiling reassuringly at him. "But could you draw some of the heat out of it?"

"Yeah, no problem." Iwaizumi tapped the mug lightly, testing the heat before resting his fingers on the edge. Taking a deep breath, he drew the heat from the potion. Once it was lukewarm, Iwaizumi pulled his hand away and shook it out, letting steam tendrils dissipate into the air. "Alright, that should be good enough."

Suga perked up, tearing himself from the bedside and padding over to the counter. "It's ready?"

"Yeah," Yachi said, trying not to laugh. The situation was serious, but Suga's eagerness was cute.

"Do I give it to him?" Suga asked.

"Of course." Yachi slid the mug over to Suga's waiting hands. "Who else would it be? Your blood, your potion. Same as Akaashi giving the life siphon to you. But you're not going to be giving him  _ your  _ life essence. Just returning  _ his  _ to him, since you've already had plenty of time to recover." 

"That makes sense," Suga said, curling his fingers around the mug. He returned to the bed and sat on the edge of it. "Will he be able to drink this…?"

"Don't worry," Iwaizumi said. 

The hound joined Suga, supporting Akaashi's body. He moved the pillows a bit and tilted Akaashi's head back, opening his mouth. Suga leaned over and poured a few drops into Akaashi's mouth. Whenever the potion dribbled out of the corner of Akaashi's mouth and down his chin, Suga wiped it away. They repeated the process of feeding Akaashi the potion for as long as it took until the mug was empty. Once the potion was gone, all that they could do was wait for results.

"I'm going to lay him back down," Iwaizumi said. He moved the pillows out of the way, leaning Akaashi back into the bed properly.

Suga set the mug down on the nightstand and tucked the blankets under Akaashi's chin. He leaned over, kissing Akaashi's forehead. Threading his fingers through Akaashi's hair, Suga murmured soft, sweet nothings in his ear. He would do anything if it meant Akaashi woke up sooner. He missed him.

"How long will it take?" Suga asked.

"It's hard to say." Iwaizumi shrugged. He moved away from the bed, over to Yachi. He helped her clean up the kitchen from the mess she'd made to make the potion. 

Suga stayed right where he was, sitting on the edge of Akaashi's bed and ignoring the chair in favor of being as close as possible. He kept stroking Akaashi's damp hair, needing something—anything—to do to keep his mind off the fact that Akaashi still wasn't waking up. 

"Suga, it might take a little while," Yachi said. "Maybe you should get some rest, too." 

"I want to be awake when he wakes up," Suga said, sharper than he'd intended. 

Iwaizumi shrugged at Yachi. "Let him do as he likes, Yacchan. I would be just as antsy if you were the one lying in bed." 

"I know, I know," Yachi said. She finished cleaning up. "Suga, we're going to stay here with you, okay?" 

Suga just nodded. His focus clung to Akaashi. There would be no tearing him away, not until Akaashi woke. Yachi and Iwaizumi settled on Akaashi's couch, paying no mind to the plant overgrowth. Yachi turned herself so she leaned over the back of the couch, watching Suga and Akaashi for any sign of change. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes—his mage was so nosy at times.

"Are you going to watch him make goo-goo eyes at 'kaashi all night?" Iwaizumi asked, picking up a book from Akaashi's coffee table. He flipped through the pages, kicking his feet up. 

"I just want to see if anything happens," Yachi said. "We've never had to do this before."

"If 'kaashi hadn't been a reckless, love-struck moron, we wouldn't have had to do this in the first place," Iwaizumi clipped, though there was no real bite to his tone. 

"Complain to him when he wakes up," Yachi replied. She picked at bits of moss on on the back of the couch.

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, but didn't respond. He continued to read the book he'd picked up, mostly uninterested but trying to pass the time. He yawned, wide and sharp-toothed. Yachi nudged him in the side. He cut her a look, eyebrows raised. 

"What?"

Yachi shook her head. On the other side of the apartment, Suga had settled down, lying on top of the covers. He curled up against Akaashi's side, holding his hand tight. Suga twined their fingers together.

"C'mon, Akaashi…" Suga almost whined into Akaashi's ear.

 

_ The sky darkened. The darkness spread from the horizon over the water and was moving toward the shore. Waves crashed against the sand, creeping closer and closer to the pair in the sand. Wind wove through the dune grass.  _

_ "Akaashi," Suga said. He touched Akaashi's shoulder as he stood up. "It's time now." _

_ "A little longer?" Akaashi asked, looking up at Suga. _

_ "I've let you sleep long enough." Suga offered Akaashi his hand.  _

_ "But I'm not asleep?" Akaashi turned his head, staring out over the turbulent waters. "How can we be asleep if we're here at the beach?" _

_ "I think you know the answer to that," Suga said. "C'mon. Everyone's worried about you. I'm worried about you."  _

_ "It's nice here, though," Akaashi said. "It's peaceful. It's just us."  _

_ "I know, but it can be just us in the waking world, too."  _

_ Suga tapped Akaashi on the forehead before holding out his hand again. He curled his fingers expectantly. Minutes ticked by. The sounds of the ocean faded in and out while the gulls squawked in the distance. Akaashi sighed heavily and finally took Suga's hand. He pulled himself up to his feet using Suga as leverage.  _

_ "Are you finally ready to go home?" Suga asked.  _

_ "I think so," Akaashi said. "It has been a little while, hasn't it?" _

_ "Yes." Suga smiled and cupped Akaashi's cheek. "Go home, Keiji. We're all waiting for you."  _

_ "Keiji…" Akaashi furrowed his brows. "Will you call me that when I wake up?" _

_ "We'll see," Suga said, laughing. "Maybe if you call me Koushi from now on~." _

_ Suga walked toward the water and disappeared into the waves. Akaashi frowned. He looked around at his surroundings. The sounds of the beach faded out completely. The ocean waves disappeared, followed by the dune grass. Eventually, even the sand was gone. Akaashi was surrounded by nothing but blinding, empty whiteness. It hurt his eyes. How was he supposed to wake up from this? _

"—shi?" a voice whispered in his head.

 

Yachi sat up a little straighter. "He's moving." 

Iwaizumi looked up from the book. He dropped it on the coffee table, turning his torso so he could look behind the couch at the bed. Suga opened his eyes. He pushed himself up, leaning on his elbow and forearm so he could look down at Akaashi. 

"How long has it been, Yacchan?" 

"About an hour, maybe?" Yachi shrugged. "I wasn't keeping time."

"Akaashi?" Suga murmured, brushing his nose against Akaashi's temple. "Can you hear me?"

Akaashi groaned, stirring from his slumber. Suga perked up, light returning to his hazel eyes. He cupped Akaashi's cheek and stroked his thumb across pale skin. Akaashi's lashes fluttered against his skin. It took several more minutes for Akaashi to finally open his eyes. Immediately, he squeezed his eyes shut again, groaning at the sharp light. There was a rancid taste on his tongue and in the back of his throat. He started coughing as he tried to sit up. His arms were weak from disuse, though, so they gave out under him. Suga wasted no time in flitting over to the kitchen and grabbing the glass of sugar water Yachi made. Iwaizumi and Yachi watched the whole exchange, eyebrows arched in mirroring expressions. 

"I'm right here, Akaashi," Suga said. "Let me help."

Akaashi pried his eyes open against the light. Suga filled his vision shortly after, helping him into a sitting position. He gently pressed the glass of sugar water against his lips.

"Here," Suga said. "Drink this. Iwaizumi said the potion would be awful tasting."

Akaashi complied, sipping the water. When he had enough, he pushed the glass away from his face. He looked up at Suga, taking a moment to focus. "Suga…"

"I'm right here," Suga said. Water pricked at his eyes. "I never left your side."

"How long have I been out?" Akaashi's voice scratched. He felt his throat, frowning. 

"A week," Yachi said, biting her lip. "You had everyone worried sick, you know. Even Daichi and Kuroo came to help."

"Well," Iwaizumi cut in, snorting. "To be fair, we only found out today. But you certainly had  _ Suga  _ worried half to death. I think you owe him an apology." 

"It was my fault," Suga said. He folded himself up next to Akaashi, resting his head on Akaashi's shoulder. "Akaashi doesn't owe me anything."

Akaashi furrowed his brows, thinking back. The last thing he remembered was giving Suga a potion and cleaning his apartment. He didn't recall falling to sleep, but obviously he had—and he'd slept for a week. At least he felt rested for once in his life. Akaashi gingerly touched Suga's shoulder.

"No, Iwaizumi is right," Akaashi said. "I was reckless. There were other methods of saving you…"

"Akaashi—" Suga stopped. He cupped Akaashi's cheeks. "I'm just glad you're okay. I missed you."

"I'm sorry," Akaashi said. After a pause, he added, "Koushi." 

"And now they're married," Iwaizumi said, barking out laughter. "The only other person he calls by name is Yacchan." 

"I think they're gonna make out in front of us," Yachi stage-whispered. 

Suga squeaked. Akaashi rolled his eyes. 

"Okay, I appreciate you both very much," Akaashi said, "but I think it's time for you to go." 

"Oops." Yachi giggled. She got up and Iwaizumi followed her over to the bed. She kissed his forehead. Iwaizumi ruffled Akaashi's hair.

"We're glad you're okay, 'kaashi," Iwaizumi said. "We'll see you later. Don't sleep for another seven years, a'ight?"

Akaashi waved his hand at them. He didn't like people fussing over him. He sighed as Suga practically smothered him with physical affection. Yachi and Iwaizumi finally left them alone and Akaashi relaxed into the pillows. 

"Koushi, you're very cuddly," Akaashi mumbled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Suga said. He pressed his face into Akaashi's hair. "I just really,  _ really  _ missed you. I thought you were going to die and it would have been all my fault. I'm so sorry, Keiji. I shouldn't have gotten you involved."

"Hush," Akaashi pressed a finger to Suga's lips to silence him. "You did nothing wrong."

Akaashi leaned in and pressed their lips together. His lips were chapped, nothing unusual since he'd been asleep for so long. Suga didn't seem to mind, as he leaned into Akaashi, sliding his arms around his neck.

_ "I love you." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been a wild ride u guys
> 
> my artists have been super lovely, and i hope to have their stuff in here soon. 
> 
> another shout out to the beautiful and lovely [altimys](http://altimys.tumblr.com/) for being wonderfully patient with me and also kicking my ass into gear.
> 
> IT'S BEEN A GREAT PROJECT TO WORK ON AND I HAD SO MUCH FUN.


End file.
